There's plenty Edd to go around
by Jester Smiles
Summary: Edd thought that Junior high was bad he's in for a whole new world in High school. With bullies ready to cause him harm, girls hitting on him, and parental control all around him. Come find out how the smartest of the eds finds his way through the crazy halls he calls life. (With story contributions from Gothgod9415.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Hey everyone and surprise like Smiles and I said these are the two new stories we've been working on.**

 **Smiles; About damn time too. Oh and shout out to Gothgod9415 for inspiring us to write this fic.**

 **Jester; Agreed I love Ed, Edd, N Eddy this show was my childhood fun silly show. But unlike stupider shows today it was light hearted and had thrills that made you think. I won't forget the haunted house episode where the guys played being attacked. Only to get tricked and stripped. All while wonder if the placed was really haunted.**

 **Smiles; Did you just rhyme?**

 **Jester; Yes, yes I did I'm just saying this show was awesome and I wished Cartoon network still played reruns of it.**

 **Smiles; Yeah they don't make em like they use to partner. But still lets get going everyone and see how crazy this story gets.**

 **Third person's View**

It's a busy day for students at Peach Creak High school. Today the principle will announce possible scholarships to universities for the junior students. An excited Eddward gives a light jog as he goes to the announcement room. Being as smart as he is Eddward or Double D by his friends skipped all the way to his third year. Due in part because of his sleepless nights last year as a freshman. That added to how Double D was involved in less of his friend's smaller schemes. With that boost in his grades and constant extra work Double D's new principle skipped him. After he passed the seven standardized tests for each grade level. Double D passed the first five tests with over a ninety percent score. The final two he passed with above eighty percent correct. Shocking to the teachers who had sat with him the whole time making sure that he was not cheating. They had asked him during the tests to remove his shirt and use the pencils, paper, and other utensils needed from them.

Double D didn't argue he knew it was his time to shine as the smartest guy from his neighborhood. When word got out all the kids from the Cul-de-sac were shocked. But also throw Double D a big party to congratulate him. It's been nice having all the kids not get too angry at the Ed's as often as when they we're younger. The Ed's being Eddy, Ed, and Edd or Double D. Now all in the ages of thirteen to sixteen or seventeen the kids of the Cul-de-sac are in high school trying to find a career path or at least surviving till that time. Double D is all smiles as he stands beside other students of his new grade level to see scholarships. And the guideline to obtain them for Double D. Edd does have another talent aside from his obsession for being a neat freak, collecting fossils, rare stones, and preserved insects to study. He is actually a gifted musician a skilled pedal guitarist as well as a great keyboard/keytar player. With also a mild tendency to sup up engines and other gadgets. Kevin loved what Double D did to his dirt bike when he couldn't fix the kick start.

He even self-thought himself to play the harmonica and voilà. But Double D knows that his father expects him to be a well and skillful scientist or doctor. Double D is still wondering which he should go for. But aside from his two friends Double D's mom knows of his musical skills. Double D loves his parents and yes their rules still guide his home life and school life. But often Double D's mother is more relaxed about his future. On finding out about her son's musical skills Edd's mom actually sat and asked him to play for her. Double D smiled and played a few tones he created. Double D asked his mom about what she expected from him. But all she told him was she wanted him to be happy and financially ready for the future. In a surprise the principle greets the students and gives everyone a sheet. Explaining that the sheet has each scholar ship and what are required to achieve their standards. Now looking over the sheet Double D sees the main nine scholarships that his father would be happy.

But Double D also sees a scholarship for musical talent. After writing down the requirements Double D then sits to wait for his chance to talk to the schools councilor. The councilor would show the students all they need to finalize their requirements for the scholarships of their choosing. After an hour Double D sat down across from the mid forty-year-old woman with a brown beehive hair haircut. Double D smiles saying hello to the councilor. Councilor "Hello again Eddward seeing you here about your future is no surprise. Might I ask what you'll be looking to do?" Double D "Yes well I was hoping to try the scholarships for Genetic and DNA research. Maybe research of biological and animal study. Also the robotic and coding scholarship." As the councilor typed away she looked at Double D. To most people some students hid their problems well. But Double D to the forty-year-old councilor was an open and smiling book. She noticed how he walked, talked, and even acted is all by that of parental control and discipline.

And from meeting Double D's parents she knew it was all from his father. Double D isn't like his father who works in a defense laws firm downtown. While his mother works in a fine arts and antics store. Which also is a part time as an auction gallery. The councilor has seen this many times before. Family like his drift apart and child either becomes impulsive or a shudden to achieve greater without anyone's help. And from how Double D works his brain none stop he's on that path. The councilor worries of what will be the trigger that makes the bright star in front of her grow very stressed and distant. Councilor "Eddward these are all major scholarships with large requirements. Are you sure you don't want to minor in something?"

Double D thought for a moment. He wasn't sure if his father would allow him to have a minor's degree in something. He father constantly told him it's better to have a full degree then anything smaller. Double D kicks his feet "Well I do wish to try the musical talent scholarship. Oh but I know my father would tell me its a waste of time." The councilor stops typing to look at Eddward. His hesitation and his changing in posture shows that he's nervous about how his father would take the news. And the worry he is presenting at upsetting his father. Councilor "Eddward you must remember it's not your father whose future is at work. It's your own now you don't have to finalize the scholarships right away. It'll put down your name for all four and inform you of anything you'll need after this semesters exams. But seeing as you already completed them you'll be having two weeks off. In that time I'll tell you what you need improving or what you need to do." Double D nods thanking the councilor and wishing her a pleasant day. The councilor watches as Double D leaves wondering if he'll try and work himself free of his father's parental hold.

As Double D leaves for lunch he is all smiles. For the most part his first semester isn't like his friends. Sure he has advanced classes but with how Double D crams he's already got one third of all the textbook material in his head. Slipping to his locker Double D twists around his lock combination and ducks into grab his lunch. Double D turns to reclose his locked only to be grabbed by his turtleneck. Off his feet Double D sees he high school bully Frank 'Black eye' Michaels. The large gray ginger not only has height but he has guts as he growls at Double D. Frank "Hey nerd I'll be taking your lunch or giving you a beating as a bonus." Double D gulps not really a fighter in anyway Double D slowly extends his bagged lunch to the large bully. But an all too familiar voice spokes up from the small group of on lookers. Voice "Hey spaz why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Double D turns seeing none other then Kevin and members of his sports team by his side. Kevin being the sophomore's best athlete is already close friends with the high schools sports guy and girls. So naturally once in high school they welcomed him like family.

But Kevin always makes sure to look out for his neighborhood friends. And being that Double D is the weakest guy Kevin ever met. He always keeps watch for when a bully picks on him. Frank lets go of Double D's collar letting the skinny young man fall to his behind. Frank "Hrrm plenty of other nerds I can take lunch from anyway." As the bully goes off he growls at anyone getting in his path. Kevin walks over to Double D with his two teammates. The dark skinned teammate in a jersey spoke up first. Dark team member "One of these days that jerkoffs going to get his head kicked in." Double D "I'm sure he just needs some counseling fellows. And thanks you all it was most nice of you to help me." Asian team member "Relax Edd after how you helped Kevin and the soccer team pass that math test its the least we can do." Double D "Oh none sense that was all your own intellects. I merely helped you all find better means to remember what you already knew." Kevin "There he goes again being modest. Come on Double D I heard Eddy's trying out for the basketball team.

"Heard he's gotten pretty fast over the summer." Double D sighs remembering how Eddy became so fast over the summer. He, Ed, and Eddy once more found themselves running from their enemy/one sided crushes the Kanker sisters. Eddy ended up have to sprint around the back forest and the Cul-de-sac to avoid Lee Kanker from kissing him. For a whole week Eddy wasn't able to walk four blocks without Lee chasing Eddy on her scooter. Eddy got away by both being fast and smart enough to know when to jump over the right fence. In time Eddy easily out ran both his best friends like nothing else. Double D smiles as he sat on the bleachers watching his five eight tall friend sprint and move past his taller competition for a spot on the basketball team. Kevin "Man he really is fast. Wonder if he'll be able to dunk with a little more practice? Hey Double D what is Ed up to anyway?" Double D smiles "Well Ed's trying our for the wrestling team Kevin. And also he's finally making it a habit to thank a normal shower with water."

Double D and Kevin laugh while Kevin's friends seem confused or mildly disgusted by what they heard. Kevin "So both Ed and Eddy are going to do sports. And you braincase are going to be a scientist or some great thinker?" Double D "Well most likely yes Kevin. I've never been physical often my meek figure and lake of upper strength has caused me to out think things. Often causing me to ramble on for long periods. But I digress its who I am and I am ok with it. I'm more happy for Ed and Eddy they've come along way from behind the neighborhood scam artist and lovable muscle." Kevin "Ain't that the truth. So Double D what scholarships are you going for? Nazz said she saw you go into the councilors office today along with the other advance class kids." Double D "I have three in my sights yes. But the councilor says I don't have to finalize anything until I think them over. And to be honest I don't know why she wants me to add another." Dark skinned girl "That councilor Tenormin she's always getting you to think even when she knows the answer.

"Don't worry about it guy once she calls you back to talk. She'll tell you something and then she'll let you get you scholarships. It's what happened to my sisters last year when they went to get there's." Double D "Thank you that is most helpful news. Oh looks like the tryout are over I'm going to go gives Eddy my regards. Thanks again for you help Kevin. If you need help with any homework or classwork don't hesitate to ask." Kevin nods as Double D walks off to talk to Eddy and Kevin waits with his teammates for Nazz. After another class Double D makes haste back to the gym to catch Ed's try outs for the wrestling team. On getting to the gym Double D finds Ed already into his tryout set. Double D smiles at how happy and childlike his large best friend is right now. Sure Ed is innocent on the outside but he does know how to express his emotions and thoughts very clearly. Much like Eddy Ed spend most of his summer running from the second oldest of the Kanker sisters. May Kanker like her sister's had chased Ed throughout most of the summer. But she never caught Ed either. Due in part because Ed used his amazing and not often explained strength.

Using his strength Ed pulled open locked doors, pried manhole covers from the pavement. And lifted large rocks to make quick escapes, distractions, or even hid under things. May didn't give up like Lee tried to get to her crush. Double D claps as Ed pins his opponent with a smile and laughed whole-heartedly. Double D waited for Ed to finished changing and followed him to the detention room. As the time reached three thirty Eddy emerged from the detention room. Eddy "Stupid math teach and her pop quizzes." Double D "Eddy I keep telling you scribbling and writing nasty comments on you answer sheet won't end well. Plus if you two are to stay on the sports team if you get picked. You're both going to have to keep a C or B averages. Now if you need any help with study you know how to reach me. So shall we head home?" Eddy "Sure I can catch the next episode of Crashing Racer before the season finale on Saturday." Ed "And I can add more sponges to my collection in my closest before my mom throws away the old ones for this week." Double D shakes his head and sighs following his best friends home.

 **Double D's View**

The skies looks awfully dreary it just might rain soon. As Ed, Eddy, and myself turn down the next street. We have only five more streets to pass until we reach home. But the fellows and myself stop rather stiffly as the giggles of our archenemies pierce the air. In a flash all three of the Kanker sisters are standing in our path. I gulp seeing Marie wiggle her fingers in her wave and prying eyes to me. Lee "Well lookie here girls our boyfriends came by to give us kisses. So Ed's ready for a nice evening of smooching and cuddling?" Ed hides behind Eddy shaking "Girl germs bad for Ed Eddy." I'm ready to run like Ed but Eddy just glares. Eddy "You know what no. You Kanker's have had this coming for a long time now." Marie "And what's that short stack?" Eddy growls "We don't like you we pretty much don't even care that like us. So why don't you trailer trash that you are stay where you belong. You act tough be deep down you three know you're just lonely. Trash always tries to make others smell and look just as bad as trash. Ed your right the Kanker's do have germs and we're going to stand clear. About twenty feet clear."

I'm in shock and as I look so are the Kanker sisters. Eddy with Ed in toe walk past them not every batting an eye. As the winds pick up the girls turn to watch Eddy their hair shakes in the air. As I walk around them I stop to see their faces. It's one of the few times I've seen Lee's eyes and like her sisters sight is fixed on Ed and Eddy's heads. Lee turns sharply to me causing me to gasp. "Girls I..." Lee "One word from you beanie boy and your face gets creamed." The growl and harsh tone of Lee's voice is so different then her normal threats. "But I don't..." Maria "Just shuddup and get lost nerd wad or you'll be hanging from your tighty whitey's." I back up a few steps Marie's voice is so much harsher too. I look to May and her eyes are the same as her sisters. I grip my messenger bag strap to shake my head. Looking at the ground I back away still not agreeing with what happened. It just feels so wrong. "But I don't agree..." My voice seems lost as it starts to drizzle but my feet force me to head down the normal path to my house. Once inside I remove my wet shoes and head to the kitchen.

In the refrigerator I find a new sticky note and a plate of Posta. 'Dear Eddward warm dinner for two minutes and thirty seconds. Then head straight to bed after some TV or studying its up to you. Your father and I will be home later this evening. With love mother.' I smile half-heartedly and warm my food. As I sit at the table I feel the rain making me feel sad with each piece of food I put into my mouth. Sighing I go to my room to lie down. After a while I take a shower then dry off my long dripping hair. Yes my hair is quit long in fact in reaches the very midst of my back. Using my hair drier I begin the long process of dry, softening, rinsing, and redrying my hair. Why do I keep my hair so long? Well its due in part to my dear late grandmother. While she was sick she said how she loved my hair and how nice it looked long. At the time I didn't notice the dark eggplant shade of purple my hair casted when in certain light. Back then my hair was only touching my shoulder. You can even see the color now as I stand in the bathroom mirror. Taking both hands I roll my hair into a large topknot bun at the crown of my skull. Using five bobby pins and two robber bands I secure my hair. Taking my nightcap I slip in on and my nightwear.

But I give a heavy sigh Eddy's words were out of line. And I've never seen the Kanker's so angry not even when Eddy's brother had beaten him up. I'd never see Lee give such a glare before. I felt small we as I tried to voice my objections to the sisters. They had every right not to listen to me. Getting to my room I look over my textbooks. I always finish up all the class work for class before doing my homework in class. It usually takes me half the class for either one. But still even as I think I still feels just a down in the dumps as the hard rain hitting my window. Finishing my small revisions I go under my bed sheets. Pull one of my instrument cases I take out my keytar and start to play a soft melody alongside my. As the rain continues I sigh writing down a small set of lyrics to go with the tone. I've often used my emotions to write small jingles and tunes. But I have yet to try my hand an actually creating a song. Aside from the three solos I can do on my kick pedal guitar. Putting away my keytar and music sheets I lie down. "Maybe a nights sleep will help me clarify my thoughts?"

It's been two weeks since Eddy's outburst. No one's seen much of the Kanker's and when someone does run into them. Well they turn the other way. But I must apologize for what Eddy did. Not for him but to excuse myself of not arguing against his words. Ed and Eddy got onto the sports teams they tried out for. But right now couch Martin shocks me with his a question. Couch Martin "Eddward I would like you to be my coaching assistant. I've received your physical exam from the nurse and she agrees with the principal no amount of workout can help develop your muscles to do normal gym activities. Which is why you'll be receiving all your gym credits by helping me manage and organize the school teams. So Eddward what do you say?" "Certainly sir I'd be delighted to help anyway I can. When do I start?" Coach Martin then hands me to large folders. Coach Martin "Start with these order and receipt forms. The schools budget last year was kept horridly. And I need to know if I spent too much on the teams. If so we might lose one of the teams. And I just don't want that to happen." I nod telling him I understand and go over to the bleachers as everyone goes about the gym activities.

After close to an hour I find several irregularities in the numbers. Someone had skimmed the money from one of the players candy sales. The players use candy and sports items to get money for their teams. One team member among several others shows the same occurring incident. Making note of it I see that they team weren't using too much money. They had to take some extra to pay both for the lost goods and to help keep the teams going. By the end of class I tell Coach my findings and he becomes awfully red. Coach Martin "Thank you for giving me this news Eddward. I'll show these notes to the principal at once. When you return tomorrow I need you to ration whatever budget she gives us. And I'll tell you what items each team is set to sell." I nod and shorty after leave to find Ed and Eddy. As I ground the corner I stop seeing the large frame of Frank Michaels leaning against the lockers in the hall. Frank "Well if it isn't my favorite nerd. So skinny man your ready for a quick beating. I got an appointment with a hot piece of ass in a few minutes. So don't bleed over my shirt I washed it last night." Once more lifted off my feet I have no time to argue as I receive Frank's hard fist into my sternum. The a few punches to my left check.

As I feel my check begin to swell Frank rummages through my messenger bag. Taking my bagged lunch he laughs. Frank "Good to see you got me lunch pipsqueak. Next time don't think your jock friends will keep you safe cause I'm taking your cash too." With that he ruffles through my pocket and takes the spare six dollars I use if he takes my lunch. The stomps his foot into my shoulder and laughs as he walks away. I groan as I pull my behind off the floor and lean against the lockers. Sighing I slowly make my way to the lunchroom for a reprieve. Sitting alone for a while I look up hearing the cheerful voice of Nazz. Nazz "Sup Double... Double D what happened?" I look away as Nazz's fellow cheerleaders and Kevin seem my face. Kevin growls "Frank Michaels is a dead man!" I touch Kevin's arm stopping him "Kevin please violence solves nothing. Please just let it go." Nazz "But Double D at least tell a teacher he has no right to hurt you. Did he take you lunch too?" I nod and soon Rolf comes over with a tray of food.

Rolf has changed greatly since junior high. He's now apart of the track team and is really fast. Rolf "Double D Ed what happened to your face?" Kevin "Frank Michael did it Rolf. But Double D's telling me to let it go." "Because Kevin violence only escalates things. I'll be ok he didn't take the chips in my bag." Dark skin cheerleader "Like D don't you keep spare cash for when he picks on you?" "He took that too saying Kevin and the other jocks can't always protect me." As I open the cheesy jazz puffs Kevin sits down with a huff. Kevin "Come on Double D you got to let us help you. I know the coach sidelined you because of your medical condition. But you can't let creeps like Frank Michael walk all over you." "Kevin the last few times I've tried report Frank he's done the same. This time he beat me out of spite because you got in his way. I just have to deal with it. A bully doesn't stop Kevin and even with your help Frank will still have plenty others to take lunch and money from." As I eat the puffs Nazz talks to Kevin but I simply dive into on of my reading books. I often keep a few in my bag to read when I just wish to relax. With the days end Eddy and Ed say they have to stay for practice so I walk home alone.

Getting to the turn off I see Lee sitting on a old car left in one of the clearings. Taking a few breaths I nod knowing what I have to do. I walk over to her slowly not wanting to cause alarm. I take another breath "Um Lee may we talk..." She doesn't event turn to me as she answers. Lee "Got nothing to talk about double dip now beat it." "Um Lee please I want to explain..." Lee growls "Explain what? How you and your friends are insensitive jerks? Or how easy it was to make us hate you guys? Go get lost or I'll make the right side of your face match the left." I'm shocked and shaking too nervous to even say anything. I feel her piercing gaze like before and she's not even looking at me. "I'm sorry..." Lee "That's what they all say chump..." I back away she clearly doesn't care for anything that I say. One more the events of two bad things weigh in my mind as I go about my night routine. But tonight mother is here so I don't feel so lonely. Mother "Eddward you seem down are you ok?" I do my best to hide my cheek I do hate to see mother worry. "Mother a friends of mine well he said some hurtful things to a young woman. And another friends watch it happen.

"The second friend came to me asking if he should apologize and I agreed that he should. But as he tried the young woman refused to even acknowledge his apology. She didn't even look at he as the spoke." Mother sighs to shake her head. Mother "Often Eddward words do greater damage then punches or pokes. You know this Eddward great word users often causes fear, anger, and sadness to form in people. I think the young woman your friend was trying to apologize felt more anger. And it affects people differently depending. Even if your friends stood by and later tried to apologize. It doesn't matter words won't change what happened. Often the actions a person takes will change things." "But how does he change things if he can't even speak to her? Let alone find her during school." Mother "Often Eddward the best way to apologize is with time. And the right peace offering I'm sure by then your friend will find a suitable means to do so." I nod thanking mother and telling her I'll inform my friend of what needs to be done. Turning in for the night I try to think of a peace offering for the Kankers.

Tomorrow it'll be thanksgivings break in Peach Creek. I once more organize a small pile of leaves as I finish up another equipment check for Coach Martin. Coach really enjoyed my research speed in helping him find stuff to beat other school teams. Last week I helped him make a play for the football team and Kevin managed to run two touchdowns. Kevin thanks me for the plays but it was just quick thinking really. With the weekly equipment check done Coach thanks me for the afternoon. As I walk down the hall Johnny exits the bathroom. Sometime ago Johnny lost Plank and became for a lack of better words Johnny became a more quiet person. Johnny now where mostly gray clothes and he's ok when he talks. He just doesn't want to talk a lot. "Hello Johnny good afternoon to you." Johnny gives me a wave to shoves his hands in his pocket and walks off. I wave back wishing him a nice day. Loudspeaker "Eddward Norton please come to the principles office Eddward Norton to the principles office." I sigh hoping no one told on Frank beating me up. The last thing I need is to spend another two hours shoves into my locker. I wave at the principal's receptionist and she shoos me into the office.

Principal Najula smiles to me motioning me to sit. "I'm not in any for of trouble or concern Principal Najula am I?" Principal Najula "Oh no Eddward I called you here because I need your help. I was amazed at how you helped Coach Martin organize the school teams. That he agreed to handle things while you help me. Eddward how do you feel about helping other students?" "I like it I often help Ed and Eddy. And most of my neighborhood friends with their homework when they ask." Principal Najula nods keeping her smile as she does. Principal Najula "Eddward I need you to help three students from getting kicked out of school. I know from their reputation that they aren't nice but I've talked to them. They are sweet girls deep down they just don't like to work hard. I'm hoping with your help that you can help bring out their potential. The three students are Lee, May, and Marie Kanker." I swallow a lump in my throat on hearing the Kanker sister's names. _'Oh bad show very bad show...'_

 **Third person's View**

After Double D's talk with the principal and her explanation as to what he needs to do. Double D still wonders if he can do it. Yes he agreed its just Double D's nature to help and aid other academically. But how will he explain to the three Kanker's he comes in peace. Yet another hard slept night Double D sighs. It's the first day of Thanksgiving break and today he needs to talk to the sisters. Slipping on his long sleeved black undershirt Double D then put on his short sleeve orange shirt. His baggy purple jeans and shoes then lastly a matching tie. Double D thinks of what his mother told him and heads to the kitchen. Working for a whole three hours Double D makes a soufflé adding chocolate sprinkles and a sprinkling of sugar powder. And with his bag and soufflé of peace Double D heads to the trailer park. After twenty minutes he's mere steps from the Kanker trailer. Gulp he pulls at his collar clearly nervous. Double D knocks and waits for some time hopping the sisters don't beat him senseless before he can speak.

In the trailers inside door opens to show a large woman clearly in her mid forties with a braded ponytail. The woman may have a can of beer in one hand but she doesn't look like a push over. Both her arms look to be able to punch a grown man out cold. Woman "What do you want?" Double D "Hello I'm looking for May, Lee, and Marie. I came to tutor them so they don't get expelled." Woman "What? Expelled! Get in her skin boy and start explaining things!" Following the woman through the small living room into the kitchen the woman sits across from Double D at the small table. Once more ordering Double D to explain what's happening with her daughter. Double D nods not wanting to angry the matriarch of the Kanker home. "And that's it really if I don't help them pass the tests with over sixty five or seventy averages. They'll be kicked out." The woman watches Double D the whole time. She knows a lot about men. She was married twice and has dated plenty of guys. First round she lost her man to another woman. Second round she lost her man a drunk driver. And from all her dates she knows when a man is nervous about something.

Double D constant glances to the front door tipped her off long again. Mother Kanker "Which of my girls did you piss off?" Double D snaps to attention and gulps shaking just a little more then before. Double D "It was... I was there but... No ma'am I didn't verbally harm any of them. I just didn't help defend them from..." Mother Kanker "Explain now." In the same orderly tone Double D followed her request explaining the event. And the other that followed with Lee. Mother Kanker finishes her beer gets another from the frig and sits back down. Mother Kanker "So you know that my daughters will kick your ass. But you still have the balls to try and apologize. As well as try to help them... do you have a death wish son?" Double D shakes his head "No ma'am I don't agree. I was taught never to degrade another. Both physically and emotionally all I wish to do is apologize properly even it they don't care. As a gentleman I can't allow myself to be a by stander in such a horrible incident. Even if they do beat me to paste I still wish to say... I'm sorry for not arguing that what my friend said. And it was just too out of line. Please Ms. Kanker don't hate me for being so weak."

Mother Kanker is a little surprised she's heard of guys like Double D. Gentle and passive guys who prefer to or can't help. But use big words and their brains over physically and loud situations. Mother Kanker just sits and looks at Double D his eyes the eyes of someone who looks to be pleading for forgiveness. Mother Kanker knows she wasn't there but if she were she would have slapped all three Ed's. Even if Double D did try to apologize. She knew she raised her daughters not to take lip from nobody. Without giving just as much in return. But seeing Double D practically beg for forgiveness was something she didn't often see from a man. Mother Kanker "Tell that to my daughters yourself when they come back. Wait in the living room I'll be upstairs." Double D nods sitting completely still on the living room coach. All is pretty much the same and after half an hour of waiting. The three sisters enter all holding a bag of groceries in hand. Lee "Hey Ma we got the..." Lee stops dead as Double D waves to the sisters. Giving he best smile as all three harden and glare to him.

Lee "So you came to get your beating then skinny? Alright then lets get it over with." Lee harshly grips Double D's arm but the hard voice of Mother Kanker stops her daughter. Mother Kanker "Lee sit down on the couch with your sisters. Eddward explain everything you did to me to them." Double D nods explaining why he was in there home. Lee "So what schools for bums away." Mother Kanker now downstairs with another beer in her hand swats her oldest head. Mother Kanker "I don't work a big rig so you three can get kicked from school. I didn't get a chance to have a good education. And I'll be damned if you three throw yours away. Now Eddward you had something else to tell my daughters." Double D nods "Lee, May, Marie I'm sorry... I shouldn't have been so weak and argued against what Eddy said. Yes it isn't nice when you chased us to smudder us with kisses. But What Eddy said is still wrong. And as a gentleman it all left a bad taste in my mouth. Ed for sure doesn't full understand what eddy meant Eddy but I do care. And I deeply say I'm sorry for hurting your feelings.

"And I know even if you don't forgive me I still will help you. Because its my nature to help and I'll help you. So Lee I believe I have a ball eye and a few sore spots coming my way. So I'll wait outside for when you're ready." Double D steps outside and sits on a small stool that is outside of the trailer. Inside the Kanker trailer Lee stands up and cracks her neck. Mother Kanker "Lee your not to harm a hair on that boys head." Lee "But Ma he's..." Mother Kanker "Yes he's the friend of the guy that told you off. Yes he said you could punch his lights out. And yes I know you're very mad. But no daughter of mine is going to beat up a guy who couldn't hurt her back. Let alone poured half his heart into an apology like that boy just did. Now your going to call him back in here and talk things through. And don't worry I'm sure you'll get to punch someone later. But not Eddward now get to it. You three have some exams to pass. And if you don't I'll kick you all out faster then you can pack your bags." Lee clinches her fists and she watches her mother head upstairs. Lee "May get double dip back in here." May hopped up and signaled for Double D to get into the trailer. Once again standing in front of the three Kanker's Double D is nervous. Lee "You get once chance double dip. Lie anywhere as you answer I pop one into you gut." May sees Double D's confusing to add, "We're going to ask questions and you're going to answer."

Double D nods knowing a false answer will result in him having several bruises to his stomach. Marie gets up from the coach and stands beside her sisters and Double D sits on a chair. Marie "How did you feel when I chased you to kiss you?" Double D "I was scared being an adolescent you really don't like females affection other then ones own mother. But after a while I only would... pretend to not like you all chasing me. I know Ed and Eddy hate it. But I honestly enjoyed running from all of you. It was like a game of cat and mouse to me. I wonder what you'd do you get me and how many kisses you would leave me with. That's why during the summer I sat in the park so it would be easier for you to find me Marie. I had hoped that Eddy and Ed to would start to like it as well. But... I apologize for bring that up again."

Marie looks at Double D's blushing face he only gets this flustered when she kisses him. May seeing his blush grins as she asks her question. May "Which of us is more attractive to you Double D?" Double D blushes slightly brighter "I can't answer that May well not in the way you'll like. You each have, well physical and mental attributes that make you well you. And with that said I can't pick between you three." Lee rubs her chin seeing its her turn for that last question. Lee "Have you ever had a wet dream about us?" Double D goes from flustered to bright red tapping his knee. Double D nods "Yes twice the first was because of the fake cruise the other when... when you chased us in the rain." Lee "So you like seeing our clothes cling to our body huh? You're a pervy nerd you know that Double D." Double D gulps hearing the normal teasing tone in Lee's voice. But also seeing her grin the same grin she gives when she's trying to tease Eddy.

Double D sees May and Marie also smiling. Thinking fast he needs to defuse his embarrassment and fast. Double D sighs, "Well now that that's over with shall we begin studying?" May " Not so fast Double D. Eddy may have hurt our feelings but you still have to do one more thing before we trust you." Lee "She's right so Marie what do you think your man should do to make it up to us." Double D "I made a soufflé just in case of this situation occurred." Marie "Thanks muffin but that's not all. You say you like my sisters and me right? Well your going to kiss us each... on the lips. As a final apology." Double D gulps sure Marie has kissed his face a number of times but he's never kissed back. Let alone kissed back on the lips. Knowing he has to if he wants to help them get better grades for their exams. Double D gulps as he stands. Marie pickers her lips and Double D gives her a kiss.

Marie smiles she not only got Double D to kiss her. She knows he likes her chasing after him. Thinking of a way already to have fun with the idea. Double D holds the kiss and after a minute pulls away. Marie smiles "Ok two more kisses muffin." Double D gulps seeing May and Lee staring at him. Double D nods as May puckers her lips. Doing the same to May Double D kiss her and holds their lips to one another for a solid minute. He then pulls away watching May giggle. She then also pinches Double D's arm. Lee smiles seeing that Double D is keeping true to his agreement to them. Double D turns to Lee as she grins to him. Leaning into each other Lee's meets Double D for the kiss. But instead of what he gave her sisters Lee holds Double D's face pulling him deeper into the kiss. To Double D surprise Lee's tongue invades and dominants his mouth. Lee watches Double D through her hair. He's shaking not with fear but with embarrassment in her eyes. He's blushing and his knees look close to giving way. Lee pulls away letting Double D catch his breath. Double D watches a trail of spit shows what just happened and what they just exchanged.

Lee "Ok Double D we forgive you. But you can't tell Ed or Eddy that you're helping us. Matter of fact don't tell anyone. Also your going to agree to give us a kiss every time we get good grades on quizzes and junk before the exam." Double D "Only if you agree to not be forceful and respect my method of teaching." Lee smiles "Fine so what do we do?" Double D goes on asking them questions of things they like to do. After a few minutes he hands them each a practice test of twelve math questions and explains what to do. After half and hour they give Double D back their papers and he checks the answers. Principle Najula was right they did have they know how they just didn't want to do stuff. After two more hours Double D wished the Kanker sisters good night and walks home. Once out of the trailer park the three sisters smile to one another. May "Double D's great we might actually be able to pass those stupid tests." Marie "That's my muffin for yah. A standup guy and a sweet heart." Lee "Yeah and it gives me and idea. Girls I think its time we move past trying to get the other stupider Ed's. An focus on the Ed who knows how to treat a lady." The sisters start to laugh and giggle while their mother watches from the top of the stairs. Mother Kanker "Eddward you better be ready to pick. Cause they won't make it easy for you. Not one bit..."

 **Smiles; That's a solid intro into a story.**

 **Jester; Agreed partner and if you'd like to read more of Double D's school life. It's simple just comment, like, and share we work from your feedback.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Hey everyone now don't get made we know we're a little late with this months update. So like we said from time to time things will get in the way. So please don't freak out or get super angry with us remember everyone has lives.**

 **Smiles; He's right plus we needed a little time for writing more chapters so yea.**

 **Jester; Anyway like before we can only do updates once a month. But each update contains updates for two or three fics. So again next month's fics to be updated will be Eternal, Blazing, and Ghost. Following month will be Pink and Shifting. Then the month after that will be Bad and Edd. So there will be a long waits for which fic you want updated.**

 **Smiles; Hey you got any problems with how we update you can suggest something better to us in the comments. Anyway read their reviews already.**

 **Jester; Alright, CRAZYpervyFOX thanks for the likes and hope you like it this chapter too. Midnight-Uzamaki thanks friend hope you really have as much fun as you can with this chapter too. The Brod Road yes I know the text layout has been an issue to some people. In college I got so use to writing storyboard text layouts that I subconsciously kept using them throughout all my fics. So don't worry now when a person talks an action followed by a , will indicate they are talking. Also thanks for the likes. Ozeroomegaouroboros sorry about the spelling mistakes but hell we're human no one can write a story without a few of them. And thanks for the likes. Random Guest don't worry we don't plan of stopping this fic. Kojo208 thanks hope you enjoy the chapter. Shadow thanks glad to hear you like it so far. Deathreaper796 we have a lot planned for the story. 3headed-dragon like we said our update schedule is above read and see when each fic will come out. Again thanks for the likes. Milanord don't worry more is coming just give us time. Gothgod9415 (Rest in peace our dear friend we will continue the story and think of you as we continue having fun.) Random guest don't worry we have more chapters coming. Psychogumball good to hear from you Jill and we hope we're doing Goth great respect with each chapter we create.**

 **Smiles; Show your respect and don't you dare say anything mean in the comments!**

 **Marie's View**

Sitting in four period math I'm pretty much bored out of my mind. Thanks to the last two weeks of Muffins aka Double Ds tutoring sessions. The girls and I have been getting better in our schoolwork. May's told us at lunch that she got a seventy-one on her reading quiz. The teacher though she cheated until she showed her Muffins little study guide. Lee's taking a science test over in the labs right now. No doubt using Muffins guide for science too. I sigh to look at the clock. Seeing the middle hand tick away and make the larger hand move a little. I told Muffin why I don't like math all the numbers make my head hurt. So he made the guide more interesting by chancing some math questions with music lyrics. I still can't believe he knows My Chemical Romance.

Putting my head down I close my eyes. Seeing Muffins face flashes in my closed eyes. I smile seeing his flushed face and his wide nervous smile. Allowing anyone to see the gap in his teeth. I sigh feeling warm inside remembering him smiling at how good I've been doing in his tutor class at my place. I remember how I teased him about his tie and giving him a baby doll look as he tried to stay calm. Soon the bell rings calling for the classes end. Handing my class work to the teacher I leave to find Lee and May. Before long I find them hanging out near the bathrooms. Lee says, "We got a problem." Raising my eyebrow asking, "What kind of problem?"

May crosses her arms replying, "Frank the ginger has been picking on Double D. He was in the nurses office with a few cuts on his back and a bruised shoulder." Lee growls to grind her teeth a little, "Asshole gave Double D a swirly and punched his arm until Double D said uncle." After a while Double D comes out of the bathroom rubbing his left arm. Taking his hand I ask "Double D did that ginger jerk do this to you?" Double D meekly sighs to say, "Please you three I'm ok. You might want to skedaddle Kevin's coming with his friends." Double D gets free from my hand as Kevin and five of his teammates show up from around a corner. Never knew the jocks cared about my Muffin before.

Kevin says "Double D that punks going to pay. No one messes with one of us dude." Double D says, "Kevin calm down I'm ok. Plus I thank you all for your concern but please no violence. You all need to focus on the coming match in Anaheim. The last thing coach wants to hear is you all getting suspended just to help me with a bully." A African American team member crosses his arms, "Double D your the general sports aid and manager for all the teams. Even the cheerleaders say you're a stand up guy. Why are you defending that asshole?"

Double D shook his head replying, "I'm not defending him. I'm looking out for my fellow hard working and good friends. Frank will get what's coming to him sooner or later. So please you all have classes to get to. I'm needed in the gym to make sure the track team has all the money they need for their uniforms. Have a great day gentleman." As Double D walks off I feel pissed. Gritting my teeth I hiss, "No one hurts my man and gets to keep their teeth." Lee says, "Can't agree more sis. May head to your last class. Marie and I will keep our eyes on the ginger piece of crap." May says, "Ok just don't start the fun without me."

I smirk, "Don't worry May we're all going to get a piece of him." Reaching round the school I ask one of the Goths if they seen Frank. She pointed to a window by the back half of the school. Sitting on the back steps for the schools loading area is the ugly gray slob called Frank. Lee huffs, "We can't have him recognizing us plus we can let Double D know we were involved. Guy is too sweet to keep a secret so get your mask." I nod reaching into my bag its not the first time we had to make someone a target. This guy is just lucky he's not the chump that messed with our mom's truck. Watching Frank he's counting two stacks of money no doubt from all the kids he's fucked with for the last week.

Lee smirks, "Don't worry we'll take the cash too." I smile hearing the end of seventh period bell go off. Three more bells will sound the end of the day. After a while May comes over to where we're sitting and smiles. May says, "Got my science lab project back. A solid sixty nine." Lee nods, "Good to hear May we'll show off all our grades to Double D tomorrow. Today we getting a little pay back for our Brainiac." May fishes into the hidden compartment of her bag and pulls out her braided mask. Leaving through a window we walk to the trees close by and pull off our clothes. Turning them inside out we then pull them back on. Our clothes inside out are solid colors not like our normal clothes colors. Lee pulls a pair of brass knuckles from her bags side pocket. I take out a cop nightstick I stole during a riot I passed by downtown. May takes out a taser she bought a while ago. Leaving our bags May leads as Lee and I follow. Frank stands up looking to go back inside but May runs at him. Shoving the taser into the back of the punks cafe. His arms jerk and he starts shaking all weird like.

Lee gets in and slugs him across the head making him fall backwards. Rolling a little I kick him to them slam the nightstick into his back. May shoves the taser into his neck causing him to squeal in pain. But Lee shuts him up with another knuckle punch to the jaw. I aim for his hand hitting it hard for him using those fists of his to hurt my sweet muffin. Lee pulls him to his feet and we start to push him between us in a small circle. We each take a shot at him as he stumbles around. May keeps tasing him causing him to wobble and lose his balance. But she stills gives him some hard lefts as he stumbles back to Lee and me. Lee and May grab hold of him while I line up a low blow. Swinging the nightstick hard the punk screams at the girlest pitch I've ever heard. And as a girl that's a pretty sissy pitch. May and Lee let him go but we give him a few more stomps to the body. May shoves her hand into his pocket and takes all the money he stole. Shoving the money into her pocket we run off. Picking up our bags we run off to find a new spot to change. But I did make sure to take a picture of the punk as he lies on the ground after his beating.

Finding a spot out of sight and a few blocks from the school. We change and walk around all smiling at what we just did. May twirls with a big smile as she giggles saying, "That felt good!" With my hands behind my head I smirk agreeing, "You're right May. Sure we can't tell Double D we did that. But still feels good to know we did it." Lee nods to rub her chin to say, "Hey seeing, as Double D doesn't have to worry about that piece of crap anymore. And we got cash lets get him a present. He's been great a keeping his end of our arrangement so far. Plus he hasn't freak out when we tease him."

I agree resting my arms under my chest, "Yeah I mean he didn't freak out when your French kissed him. I'm still ticked that you did that before me." Lee jabs my arm, "I said I was sorry I thought you already did. Still what do you think we should get Double D?" I shrug, "Knowing him he'd want some textbook or a dictionary." May giggles to say "How about a new hat? I'm sure he'd like that." Lee looks at me asking, "Marie doesn't Double D have multiples of the same hat?" I nod back to Lee the one time I snuck into my Muffins home I found his closet full of the same sets of clothes and hats. He even had his seasonal clothes organized and labeled. Lee says, "Then lets find Double D a new hat maybe one with some color." Finding a small clothing store down off Main Street. We go over to all the cool looking hats they have sitting on the side on racks.

May giggles, "Check out this one it's pretty awesome." May shows us the baseball hat with half of it showing brains. And the other having looking like someone hit the persons head. Lee shakes her head, "Double wouldn't wear something like that. How about this one girls a nice cute little frog warm hat." Looking at the silly frogeyes and legs hanging from the sides. It really looks silly no matter who wears it. I shake my head, "Nah he'd sooner give that to Ed then wear it for himself. How about something like this?" I show them the braided fuscia warm hat. May says "Wow that looks so cute. Lets get seven of them for Double D." Lee agrees, "Yeah he'll finally have a new color to add to his tired wardrobe." Picking up six more of the same hat we head over to the cashier. Paying for everything we leave all smiles at the present we're going to give Double D when we see him on Saturday.

 **Eddy's View**

I huff tired from running back and forth. Clern highs point guard is getting on my nerves. Guy's doing a number on our defense and he's pretty much making two pointers like nothing. After watching him get back-to-back two pointers coach calls a time out. Coach groans, "Can't any of you stop that kid?" David huffs, "Guys fast coach he's just as fast as Eddy." Coach shakes his head asking, "Can you keep defense on him Eddy?" Wiping the sweat from he head I say, "No coach guys got a good two feet over me. And with all the other guys trying to steal every time I get the ball. Shits just getting crazy out there." Double D holding his clipboard butts in, "Coach I may have a plan. But we'll have to switch out three players." Coach nods, "Lets hear it." Double D says, "We need Eddy open to get him to regain our lead. So we have Lea stay close to Eddy while the rest of the team provide a distraction. Have them joggle the ball then cross over to Eddy and Lea. Eddy take his spot at the three-point line. And Lea will fake a shot to pass it to Eddy for the shot."

Coach nods saying, "You heard him Peter, Marco, David take a seat. Fahad, Raphael, and Krank get in there." Following Double D's plan Lea and I stay to the right side of the court. While everyone else rushes the left seeing them get to three line we cross over. Two guys still trying to cover us by I cross the guy on me just in time to see the ball. Lea does the fake and I get the ball and line up my shot. Taking my shot fast I hit nothing but basket making us go into overtime. After a shoot out leaving us with four shots to three we win the game by a hair. The cheer team goes off getting everyone riled up and cheering for us for winning our spot in the start of the semi championships. All smiles a few of the team members pat or lightly slap Double D on the back as we cheer at our win. Soon we file out of the gym and into the locker room. Changing with the rest of the team I find Double D waiting outside all smiles. Double D pats my arm, "Great job Eddy I'd say your average has gone up with this. But be sure to relax tomorrow Eddy. Try watching something on TV or playing a calming video game." As we leave through the front we walk over to the bus to take in back home.

Yes we can walk home its pretty much a half an hour. But I just want to take the bus. After a while Nazz and Kevin walk up to the stop. Kevin fist bumps me, "Nice game out there Eddy." I smirk, "Thanks Kev Sockhead gave us the plan at the last few minutes for us to go into the shootout." Kevin crosses his arm to grin "Leave it to our class smarty pants to come up with a winning plan so fast. Hey did you guys hear what happened to Frank?" Getting on the bus I burst out laughing. I woke up the guy resting his eyes or something a few seats from us. He grumbled for me to shut up but I didn't care. Still laugh I say between chuckles "You're serious Frank 'Black Eye' got a black eye and broken jaw from some chicks?" I keep laughing into my hand as Double D tells me to stop it. Kevin smirks still, "Come on Double D you're not saying you can't laugh now? Even after you waited for him to get his ass kicked." Double D does smirk to say "No Kevin its quiet funny yes. But still a fracture to ones pelvis is still a very painful thing. But I can say that from all the horrible and painful things he's done. He now understands true pain for himself."

As the bus rolls on I look at Nazz. I ask her, "Nazz don't you think this is pretty funny what happened to Frank?" Nazz rubs her neck, "Yeah dude but I'm with Double D. I'm wondering who could have beat Frank up so badly?" Kevin huffs "From what Frank told security officers all he could tell was that there were three of them. Kept their faces covered the whole time as they kicked his ass. She said they were chicks mostly cause one hand an awesome rack and the other two had nice or sweet asses. I still find it weird he could remember what while getting his ass kicked." Hearing our stop we get off and walk down the block. Double D says, "Well Eddy have a good weekend. The same to you two as well." Kevin pats Double Ds arm, "Double D you coming to the celebration party on Sunday for the basketball and track team right?" Double D sighs, "I'm not sure. I don't want to jinx the school teams good luck with celebratory antics too soon." I groan to say, "Ah come on Sockhead cut loose a little and come to the party. I mean are you going to stay a home and count your two ant colonies again?"

Double D shakes his head, "No Eddy my ants are quite ok. No I have tutor schedule this weekend like most of my weekends." Nazz tilts her head, "Who are the students your helping this time Double D?" Double D gulps, "Oh I can't say the principal has asked me to keep their names quiet. All I can say is that if I don't help them bring up there grades they'll be expelled." Nazz gasps, "Whoa heavy stuff dude. I see why you don't want to be distracted and help them." Kevin sighs, "Yeah maybe another time then Double D?" Double D nods "Oh most definitely well good night everyone." I wave him off, "Night Sockhead try not to jerkoff in the shower." Double D blushes to say, "Eddy language please!" I laugh at his reaction and slip around back to my room. Unlocking my door I click on my disco light and drop my bag. Taking off my shirt I drop onto my bed. Forcing my shoes I sigh, "Man things are so much easier without the those trailer chicks trying to kiss us."

 **Third person's View**

Double D hadn't expected this when he started his weekend tutelage for the Kanker sisters. Sitting in their living room Double D was shocked they bought his seven hats. And they actually bought the color he likes. Double D rubbing the hats in his hands says, "Thank you girls they're wonderful. I'll wear them once I get home." May shakes her head, "No try them on now we want to see." May is so excited that she saw Double Ds look. His face showed he was scared and nervous about something. Double D stutters, "Well um ok just let me go to the bathroom for one moment." Double D looking like he was about to start sweating as the three sisters look at him. Lee asks, "What gives Double D why do you want to go... Did that Frank guy do something to your head?" Lee growled thinking she and the girls would have to beat the punk bully again to make a point clear. Double D franticly waves his hands, "No its just my hair is very um well my hair is not kept properly." Marie raises her eye, "Come on Muffin it can't be that bad." Before Double D can argue May slips off his hat revealing Double Ds long tuff of hair. The girls stare with utter surprise. Because to the side of Double Ds head is a scar going along his hairline meeting the top of his ear.

Double D nervous tries to pat his hair to cover the scar. Double D still trying to fix his messy hair asks, "Please don't stare I know its not appropriate for a young man to keep his hair so long." Lee says, "Says who I think your hair looks good Double D. All you have to do is find a hairstyle that complements you. But why keep your hair so long? I mean a scar isn't that noticeable." Explaining why he must keep his hair so long Marie is a little irritated. Marie groans, "Your dad sounds like a lame wad Muffin." Double D hushes her, "Father just tells me what's best for my future and how to be proper. It's why I'm the kind gentleman before you." The sisters still weren't convinced so they just tell Double D to try on the hat. With the hat on Double D feel nice the hat didn't tug at the rouge strand of hairs. And the knitting tickles his ears. Double D smiles thanking them, "Thank you girls I really like my new hat. Now then shall we look over the required material? Your first exams are in the next two week." Lee sighs, "Ok Double D lets get it over with." As they sat and worked through the passages for the test sheets. Double D flashes the sisters his warm smile as they asked questions and took down notes.

After five hours Double D calls it a day. Double D cracks his back, "Well girls I'll see you all tomorrow." Double D collects his things into his messenger bag and moves to leave. But the sisters stop him. Lee grabbing his arm, "Not so fast Double D. You didn't check our latest tests scores." The sisters hand him their latest tests and Double D looks over them all with his hand microscope. He wanted to make sure that they didn't change the grades. Double D nods knowing what it means for him. The sisters smile seeing as Double D agreed to this as a means to help them be motivated in doing their work. With Marie going first Double D kisses her but to his surprise Double D finds Marie trapping his neck. Pulled into a more intense kiss Double D doesn't know what to do. So he simply places his hands on her waist and allows the kiss to continue. Marie licks Double Ds lips very light but its so stimulating to Double D that it causes him to shudder. Marie pulls away and smiles at Double D. Who once again is blushing from what just happened. May's next doing the same as her sister May wraps her arms around Double Ds neck.

But to Marie aggravation May slides her leg up and down slowly along Double Ds side. Once again pulling away Double D is even more flushed and embarrassed. May giggles as she also pokes his nose. Lastly is Lee who instantly pulls Double D into a deep kiss but just like May. Lee takes the hint to stimulate Double D a little more. Lee rubs and washes her fingers lightly through Double D's hair. Marie wanted to pull her sister from her man. But she remembers the rules they set. So she sucks it up and hopes that Double D won't faint from the kiss. Still Marie growls when Lee pinches Double Ds butt. Making him squeak into their kiss. After a minute Lee pulls away and smiles at Double D. As she once more sees Double Ds face bright red and looking as if he's ready to fall over. Double D gulps and stutters his goodbyes. Marie growls, "Will you two cut it out. That's my Muffin you're putting moves on!" May giggles to wiggle her finger, "Hey you agreed Marie. So don't get mad when we try to one up what you did." Lee smirks to cross her arms, "Plus its feels good doing our moves on a guy that doesn't want to run and hide for a change. And what do you think about his hair?" May rubs her head, "I think he should try a new hair style." The sisters keep talking well into the night about what to do with Double Ds hair.

Back at Double Ds house he's relaxing as his listens to the latest electronic house mix he found on Internet. Double D with nothing else to do for the evening just sits an relaxes. Double D looks out his new hats and smile. It's one of the few gifts anyone has gotten him that wasn't a book. Or a ticket to got to a museum. Double D smiles as he pulls that hat over his head. Double D then starts to doodle in a small little journal he keeps. He often finds himself drawing small things that he finds cool or interesting from Ed's comics book collection. Double D does have a few things that he likes from his two best friends. Traits that have rubbed off on him that took him a while but now enjoys all the same. From Ed it's the aspect of Sci-Fi and mystery in his comic books. And from Eddy it's the aspect of making small drawings and letting his ideas lead him somewhere. Double D sighs to lean on his forearm. After a while he smiles to quickly scope up his cellphone. Double D answers, "Yes Eddward speaking." Double D's father speaks on the other end.

Double D's father announces, "Eddward get dressed and be ready. Your mother will be coming home soon and you both will meet me for an art gala. Remember fix your hair and don't wear any head ware." Double D nods, "Yes father." With the calls end Double D takes off his hat and looks through his closet. Finding a clean blue and black suite Double D gives it a quick steam clean. To then race to the bathroom to shower and do his hair. Fixing his hair into a large bun at the back of his neck Double D ties it all together with a plan scrunchy. Using a comb he makes sure to hide his scar. Getting back to his room Double D hears his mothers return and greets hear. Heading down stairs Double D smiles warmly to his mother. Double D hugs her to say, "Hello mother how was your day?" Double Ds mother smiles at me pat his arm answering, "I've had a fine day Eddward. Get ready and wait for me the living room ok. Your father expects us to be at the gala at seven sharp." Double D nods and quickly dresses. Using a dusting wheel Double D makes sure no dust is anywhere to be seen on his suite. Double D sights to sit down softly and wait. Double D knows that tonight will be quite long. Knowing his father expectations of him is to be well mannered the whole time at the gala.

 **Smiles; Quite and ending isn't it?**

 **Jester Yes, yes it is so again thank you all. And if it's not too much please like and comment. We'd like to hear what you'd have to say.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Yes we have returned and we have brought power!**

 **Jester; Why are you talking like that?**

 **Smiles; Well I had fun with most of the movies I watched lasted week.**

 **Jester; Oh which ones you liked best?**

 **Smiles; Killer Klowns from outer space, You're Next, oh and I managed to watch the Last Jedi. You were right some parts I didn't like. And some parts I really did like!**

 **Jester; Told you and well hello everyone glad you're all with us. So like always lets move to the comments. 3headed-dragon um Smiles do you...**

 **Smiles; I do I have a very imitate play for Double D. And yes he will get more interesting with the Kankers around him.**

 **Jester; JP4demonking thanks and glad you liked it. Also big thanks to everyone following and favoriting the fic. We hope you'll also leave a comment too.**

 **Smiles; Peace...? Peace is a lie... hehehehe...**

 **Double Ds View**

After the gala father was pleased to know that I'm doing well to get scholarships to my future college. Stretching from my bed I rub my head to then go to my closest. Smiling I look at the new hats organized to my daily like. Feeling the nice texture of the hat in my hands I blush remember yesterday. As well as the last few tutor sessions with the three sisters. I gulp rubbing my head "Dear me all of them have me in a bind. But why am I so ok with the kissing me? Sure I do have a dormant crush for Marie. But do I now have the same feelings for May and Lee. Oh Ed and Eddy would kill me if they found out. But what if rumors spread what will I do if the interact with me in public? I just can't tell the fellows... Wait I got it I'll talk to them about it. I won't tell them its me but I'll tell them what I do know from a gossip point."

Getting dresses I pull on a black long sleeve undershirt to then put on my pressed orange shirt. Slipping into my shin length pants I then pull on my long socks. Finally putting on my shoes I double knot them to pick up my messenger bag. Jogging out my house I go over to Eddy's house. Knocking twice I then twist the handle. Inside I find Eddy lying half on his bed and the other half touching the floor. Eddy's alarm can't make it past his earmuffs as he continues to sleep. Turning off the clock I sigh to nudge Eddy with my foot. Before long he gets up raising the eye mask from one of his eyes. Eddy groans, "I hate Monday days they always ruin a good dream." I shake my head at him "Well Eddy school is school so time to get up. I'll go get Ed." Walking two doors down I circle to the back to Eds little window.

Climbing carefully do into the room I find Ed. His TV showing he died in a video game and he's asleep with the controller still in his hands. Sighing his loud snoring nulling out the music of the game over screen. Pinching his nose Ed doesn't respond right away but before long his face starts to wrinkle. And then he sneezes almost cartoonish to sit up. Ed rubs his nose to look at me. Soon his big smile runs across his face to say "Hiya Double D." I duck as he tries to hug me in his sleeping wear. But after evading for a while he does catch me. Ed groans after I tell him he has to get ready for school. But still he gets ready and I leave to wait for him and Eddy at the end of the Cul-De-Sec.

Soon my fellows meeting me at the streets end and we start to walk to school. Ed yawns and makes a smacking sound with his lips. Ed asks, "What do you guys think they'll serve for lunch today guys?" Eddy chuckles saying "Lunk head we haven't even had breakfast and you're already thinking about lunch. Man you really need to do something about that bottomless pit you call a gut." Ed pulls up his shirt and starts to juggle his bell to say, "My belly isn't bottomless Eddy I can still hear the nickels I ate." I sigh to say "Ed what have I told you about eating things that can't be disgusted. It's bad enough I had to pull several objects from within you. I don't want you catching something horrible because of smaller items now." Ed smiles to hug me thanking me that I care. Eddy tells us to break it up. As we continue to walk I ask, "Did you two hear the rumor about the Kankers?"

Eddy asks, "What rumor did they finally meet they dads?" I groan not liking Eddys new attitude of disrespecting the Kankers at even the mention of them. I answer "No Eddy I mean that they're not bothering anyone and are getting good grades. Plus it looks like thanks to your mean speech they've moved onto someone else." Eddy huffs "So what let the trailer trash pick on someone else besides us. And it means they'll be out of our hair for good. Whoever these new guys are better them then us I say. And what do you mean, 'mean' Double D? Those Kankers have been thorns in our butts since junior high. It was about time someone told them off." Not meeting his gaze I reply, "Well as a gentlemen it's against me to say such things to a women. Even if she's done some minor inconvincing in my life. I think we should apologize. You never know it might make them see us in a different light." Ed shakes his head "Kankers bad for Ed Double D. Girl germs eat through your skin and making your liver pop."

Ed's clearly drawing this from a comic of some kind. But Eddy adds "Oh forget about the trailer trash trio and focus on the positives from them taking a hike. We get to walk around without having to worry about them jumping us. Plus we can hit on girls around the school without them worrying a Kanker will scare them off. I say we're living in the cool lane now boys." Sighing we continue to head to school on arriving I head to my locker. Opening it I take out my light yellow tie with black stripes. Fixing my hat I start to walk to class. Getting their Kevin and Nazz wave me to sit by them. Nazz smiles to point at my hat "Whoa dude nice new hat. Where did you get it?" I smile answering "A gift from my new friends. They really like my lessons and its been really helping them. So they put together and got me seven of this one."

Nazz smiles to pat my arm "Dude that's so cool. Have you thought of getting them something? You know to encourage them for doing so good." I rub my head to say, "Well no I didn't think of that actually. I just thought it's like what you all did during junior high. Oh dear I must be so inconsiderate to only be receiving a gift and not consider giving one." Kevin shrugs to lean back in his chair "Relax Double Dude you don't always have to return a gift. Unless it's from a girl I mean then you have too man. Nothing gets you on a girls good side better then giving them a nice gift." I nod as the teacher enters the history class to start todays lesson. As I absorb the lesson I can't help but think of a gift to get the Kankers. They've really come along greatly and even went out of their way to get me a gift. And as Kevin said it's rude not to return a gift after you received one from a girl.

 **May Kankers View**

Sitting in the living room today is another day we are going to get tutored by Double D. It's been a weird week first we heard the rumors going around that we're dating some mystery guys. Then when we saw Eddy in the hallways laughing Lee wanted to give him a wedgy. But stopped when she saw Double D with Eddy. We stuck close to them and listened to the conversation. Double D asked, "No really Eddy what do you think a girl likes for a gift?" Eddy smirked to say "Oh Sockhead you finally pulled your head from those textbooks and started to pay attention to a girl. Come on out with which cheerleader is it? I beat its Morgan right or wait is it Monique? I heard she likes it when you wear your glasses." Seeing Double D blush he answers "Well she did ask me on a date last week. But I just don't know I was hoping to get some advice for a gift. Not that it's for her mind you just a simple gift."

Eddy smirks to say "Sure it's a simple gift and maybe a little later after a few dates you'll get to pop your cherry." Double D blushes hard to tell Eddy to knock it off. Both of them walking off as Lee and I stay hidden. I ask "Lee what do we do? What if Double D does get asked out by? " Lee cuts me off, "Don't worry May it just means we got to up our game a little. Give Double D a very good reason to stick around. You heard the little gnome. Double Dip got a little virgin problem. I say we use this Friday's scheduled sit down to really hammer home what he's looking for." Nodding we walked off to our next class. Then yesterday Marie told us that she saw Double D talking with the girl that Eddy had been teasing him about. Marie was and still is pissed at seeing the dark skinned girl giggle while Double D blushed. Marie told us while she was still grinding her teeth a little that the cheerleader squeeze Double Ds arm.

Hearing the knock at the side of our home Lee goes and opens the door. Double D walks in with a soft smile. Double D says "Hello ladies how has your week been?" Lee drapes her arm around Double D to ask "Double D you mind answering a few questions for us?" Double D a little shaky now asks "Oh um what for Lee?" Marie walks over to say "How about a simple on Muffin? Why were you making cute blushes with a cheerleader?" Double D blushes to say, "Oh dear now wait I know how it may appear but I can assure you those rumors were on Eddy not me. I did know that Monique had a small thing for smart guys. I just wanted to talk her out of asking me on a date right now." Lee smirks to say, "Good can't have anyone getting in the way of our tutor sessions right girls." Giggling at how nervous Double D still is Marie gets into his face. Poking his nose Marie asks, "Then why did I hear you asking around for gift ideas?"

Double D reaches into his messenger bag and pulls out three little bags. Handing out to each of us we all look inside. Inside Maries is a spikes wrist clip. Lees bag has a spring flip comb. And in my bag is a cute three pieces hair clip. Double D nervously says, "I wanted them to be a surprise. After a few kids asked about my new hat I told them it was a gift. Then Kevin told me that if it was a gift from a girl I should make sure to give one back. And not wanting to be rude I made sure to um... Oh dear you don't like them I'm sorry." Before Double D can continue we jump onto him kissing away as his face and lips. Lying on his back Double D is a stuttering goofy mess his face showing the three different shades of our lipsticks. Along with the deep blush going across his face. After a little while Double D sits up to asks "You do like them then?" Marie answers with a smirk "Your just so cute sometimes Muffin. And yes we do like them. I can't believe you managed to find stuff we like." I nod to add, "Yea thanks Double D this was really sweet of you."

Lee says "Hey Double D why don't you stay for a while and instead of tutoring we relax. Its Friday after all we can study on Sunday." Double D tries to disagree but I say, "Oh come on Double D one day off won't hurt. Plus the new Laser Rancher movie trailer is suppose to play after tonights show of Heavy Liners." Double D thinks for a moment to say, "Well I have managed to enjoy this season of Heavy Liners so far. And you all have done great with studying. Ok I'll stay and watch but after the trailer I'll have to leave." Telling him ok I go to the kitchen to make snacks. As Marie and Lee follow after me Lee says, "Ok we stick with the plan. Marie get upstairs and make it look good. I'll be ready for when he reacts. May be sure to add the little sleeper pill. We're going to have a look at few things down bellow." Agreeing Marie heads upstairs and I continue to make snacks. I can't wait to see Double D reaction to my part.

 **Third persons View**

Double D sighs as he sets the channel on the TV for when the new episode began. May calls to Double D, "Hey Double D can you go see what Marie is doing? She was suppose to help me find the spice I need." Double D gets off the couch says, "I'm sure she just might just be using the bathroom. I'll go get her for you May." Lee smirks as she watches Double D walk up the steps. May giggling right behind her as she worked on the next part of the plan. Lee following after Double D once he gets to the top step. As Double D walks the sunset lite hall he hears humming. Double D says, "Oh there she is. Marie..." Double D stops dead in his tracks as he looks into the room from the quarter open door. Inside the room Double D sees Marie slipping out of her green cargo pants. What makes him blush like a red cherry is seeing Marie pick a mini wedgy from her panties. Cupping his mouth Double D slowly walks backwards but stops as he feels something soft bump the back of his head.

Turning Double D gulps, as Lee is now standing right behind him. Lee asks, "What are you.." Lee takes hold of Double D shoulders to keep him in place. As she looks past him and into the room for a moment. Lee sees Marie walking around her room as planned in her panties. Lee comes back to Double D saying "So Double Dip I see you finally moved up from imagining to wanting to see the real thing huh." Double D stammers trying to correct her but Lee cuts him off. Lee says, "I can see you don't want Marie or May to find out about this. Even if it's by accident as you say. So if you don't want me to spill the beans you got to answer one question. If you don't I tell the girls what you did." Double D gulps to slow nod at Lee who asks, "What are my best assets Double D? And not smarts wise figure wise smart guy." Double D blushes brightly once more to say "Lee please that's too inappropriate and rude..." Lee simple looks past Double D to say "Marie..." Double D waves in her sight to whisper ok. Double D says "Physically your best body parts are your breasts Lee."

Lee places her arm onto Double Ds shoulder and tilts her hips. Giving her body an angle that pushes her boobs right into Double Ds eyesight. Lee says "Go on." Gulping Double D adds, "Well em no offense to May or Marie. But well Lee your breasts are larger. Often before I notice you running with yourself lowers no doubt make sure your breasts don't obscure your vision. For when you chased um." Lee nods to use the arm she had on double Ds shoulder to scratch his hair. Curling his hair around a finger Lee leans into Double D face still smirking as she does. Lee breath tickling his lips as she says, "I like your answer Double D now be good and don't make me catch you peeking again. Unless you plan to take my sister or me out on a date." Double D gulps to nod as Lee lets him good. Once down the stairs Marie comes out to say "Got it all Lee did you record your part?" Lee nods to smirk again, " Yup now we need to records Mays turn."

Pulling out her phone Lee follows after Double D with Marie in toe. Walking back to the living room Double D sighs. He thinks, _'Oh dear I just said that and I just don't know what to do. If May or Marie find out they'll ask the same. Oh dear curse my good nature and willingness to be so good.'_ From the kitchen May calls "Double D can you help me please!" Going into the kitchen Double D was about to open his mouth but stops and blushes brightly for the third time today. Bent over and wiggle in front of Double Ds eyes is Mays ass. Tight against her red jean shorts she moves her ass from one way to the other. May still faking to look for a spice has to suppress her giggles as she continues to wiggle her ass. Double D gulps and begins to sweat as he looks at Mays ass moving from left to right. The whole time her flesh easily swaying as she moves. Double D stutters, "May allow me I might find it quicker." May gets up and turns around still slightly bent over. As she turns Double D sees down her shirt. Which reveals to him that she isn't wearing a bra and her cleavage can be seen more. May sees Double Ds eyes and for a moment she bites her lip wanting to giggle and poke a tease at where he's looking.

But keeping to the plan she asks, "I'm looking for the honey peeper but I can't find it. Marie was the last to use it. Where is she?" Double D nervously answers "Oh um she's in her room changing. I'll find it for you May." Trying to avoid looking at her for too long Double D looks into the cabinet. The whole time May smiles seeing that Lees plan is working. After moving a few other cabinet bottles Double D finds the spice. Hands the spice off to May who jumps and hugs Double D. Without him know she starts to rub her chest against his arm. Double D blushing thinking that it's a mistake and trying to not think anything dirty. May smiles as she pulls away to say "Thanks Double D now I can finish. Go relax in the living room I'll have the food done in not time." Double D still blushing nods to mutter, "Right I just go em I'll just go then." Stiff as a board in posture Double D goes into the living room and tries to shake the sudden hormonal thoughts from his mind. Lee and Marie suppress their giggles after finishing recording from the top of the stairs.

Lee smirks as she got a good shot of Double Ds eyes locked onto Mays wiggling ass. Lee smirks saying, "We'll put all the footage together late. Now we wait for the last part." Marie nods and follows her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Before long Double D and the three sisters sit and watch the new episode. With Marie sitting between Lee and Double D Marie uses the chance to snuggle close to Double D. Even though he blushes a little Double D still enjoys the show. May gasps to comment "No Lens don't she ridge the trap." As soon as the character Lens touch the computer terminal the trap went off. Killing the poor young technician in a contained fireball. Lee says "On man how's Archie going to handle losing Lens?" Double D sighs to say, "She won't take it well and she'll no doubt triple her efforts to capture the Marland twins."

Taking another mouthful of the juice Lee gave everyone Double D smiles as the trailer for the Sci-Fi movie comes up. May giggles with joy at how the movie looks to be showing off the cool female bounty hunter and her rogue ally. Before long the trailer ends but there is still a commercial before the last of the episode airs. But ever so slowly Double Ds eyes start to drift. With Maries hand rubbing his arm Double D remains blushing. Even as his eyes finally close shut. Marie gives Double D a peak on the cheek only for him to mumble and blush. Lee smirks to say "Ok he's asleep. Ok girls we let Double D have a peek at what we got. It's only fair if we get a little peek see too." May giggles as Marie unbuckles Double Ds belt and open his fly. Pulling his short pants down a little the three sisters got one answer. May says "So Double D's a brief kind of guy. Wonder if we can get him into a tight speedo?" Marie smirks to say "Oh I'm not going to go to the beach unless he agrees if he wants to see me in a two piece. So Lee care to guess how big he is?" Lee smiles to say, "From the flaccid bulge he's packing at least seven or eight. And no doubt too that he's a grower the best kind of guy in bed."

Marie smirks to pull back up and fix Double Ds pants. With their peeking done Lee and May hid. Letting Marie handle the last part. Marie shakes Double Ds arm gently. Double asks what happened and Marie flicked his ear. Marie says, "You dozed of their Muffin. Lee and May went to get ready to go to bed. I'll walk with you to the cross to the Cul-De-Sac." With May recording Lee and May follow the two leaving the trailer home. Marie lagged a little before Double D makes an outburst cursing his doings. Marie startled and confused listens as Double D hides half his face as he pulls down his hat. Double D says, "Marie I've done something horrible and worse yet it's happened all night. I've had impure sights on you and your sisters. I'm sorry I saw you change, the told Lee something inappropriate. And watch Mays behind while she was bend over." In his frantic confession Marie turns back and giggles to her sisters. Who give her a thumbs up to roll with it. Marie rushes forward and hugs Double D from behind say, "So you like thinking naughty thoughts now smart guy? And hear I thought you were a gentlemen."

His hands fumble resulting in Double D losing hold of his hat and blushing into the night air. Marie turns Double D even though he is still very nervous. Smirking Marie puts her nose to his to say, "Ok Muffin here's the deal. You tell me every little sexy detailed different between my sisters and me. And maybe I'll let you dirty thoughts slide." Double Ds thoughts return to low Lee made a similar deal with him. But the Kankers never went back on any deal they made. With her noses still touching Marie smirks as Double D tries to calm himself. Double D says "Well um who right Lee seeing as she's older by a year she has the bigger breasts and more alluring figure of you all. May being the youngest has the bigger behind and wider hips then you all. And you Marie have the more equal ratio of um assets. Overall you each have features that will draw the eye in an open kind of way." Marie smirks to say, "Ah my Muffin knows so much and yes I do like my fit and equal figure. For being so honest I'll give you a nice reward."

Cupping Double Ds face Marie locks lips with him. But instead of surprise Double D is just giving a goofy soft smile. Like on auto pilot Double Ds whole body relaxes as Marie tongue lashes his mouth. His tongue not fighting back against his as he remains in his goofy stutter. Double D eyes bulge slightly as Marie places one of his hands on her ass. Making him squeeze her cheek with makes him whimper slightly into their kiss. Before Long Marie pulls away and pushes Double D to walk home. Double D staggered jello like walk draws a giggle from Marie. Walking over to her sisters Lee says, "Good job now for sure Double D will really be ok with what we have planned. And remember girls even pickings no fighting." With her sisters agreeing the trio return back to their home. One reach his bed Double D drops to his back to look at his hand. The same hand he just squeezes Maries ass with. Double D whispers, "Firm..."

 **Smiles; That's how you tease a guy and make him want more!**

 **Jester; Glad you had fun partner and hope you all did too. So like always like, comment, and share if it's not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; YES THANK YOU ALL REVIEWS FINALLY!**

 **Jester; Glad to see you're now in good spirits again partner. So still to everyone wonder how we update here's a schedule so you know which fics gets an update each month.**

 **~May- Eternal, and with hope the hiatus for Ghost and Fist will end if we see enough reviews.**

 **~June- Shifting and Wand FOP fics**

 **~April- There's Plenty of Edd, As bad as he needs begins new update rotation**

 **Smiles; I'm doing the reviews cause well cause they made me feel better. 3head-dragon thanks since Jester really relates to Double D he's having fun with writing his stuff. While I've been handling the Kanker's.**

 **Jester; I'm not that awkward around women.**

 **Smiles; Dude honest you don't talk to women unless you have a wingman. Which often time is me.**

 **Jester; No comment...**

 **Smiles; Thomaspheasant here's your update. Koopa Keep sorry about that but we're going to just add more vocal signs at who's talking when. Still thanks for you concern. Jake123456 hope you like some back-story for the Kanker's. JP4demonking no spoilers but you're pretty close to it. So yea here's more for you. Joharasbel thanks and we well.**

 **Jester; Thanks to everyone favoriting and following the story too. Special thanks to Gothgod9415 for the OC's information and addition support to the fic.**

 **Unknown persons View**

Looking out my ceil window I mark off another notch in my book. To think simply count each day has kept me sane. Smirking I say "One thousand eight hundred and twenty five days... Never thought I'd spend that much time doing the same thing every day." Looking from my little book my ceil door opens as a familiar face standing there. Guard Marken says "Blackstone it's time." Nodding I stand up taking one last look at the ceil I've spend that last five years in. I shrug to say, "See you around then."

Walking with the guard behind me the light from the barred windows to my left showing me too that it's close to morning light. Hearing the loud trumpet it's now morning role call. Walking down some stairs and making another turn we enter a room. Another guard standing behind the gated door says "Two going out." Turning a key lock the gate in front and behind him open. Walking through them both we end up in another area with a plastic like wall divider and some guy siting with a clipboard.

The guy asks "Name and number." Guard Marken says "Blackstone number 44956." The guy says to hold on and wait behind the line. After twenty minutes he returns with a box to say "Ok Blackstone effects, one leather wallet with the words backbone stitched to the side. Contents twenty-nine dollars and five cents, and three unused condoms. Pair of blue streaked sneakers, one black beret, a worn pair of red jeans, a sleeveless blue shirt. One ripped cotton gray jackets with hell rider patches on the back. One pack of cigarettes with five smokes inside. A set of five keys and lastly a gold coin with one faceless side and a Roman number seven on the other." With all my stuff I quickly change and hand off my jumpsuit. Walking out the same large gates I came in on that bumpy ass bus. I walk across the road to see a familiar face from my past.

Timothy nods to me as we hug to say "Damn you got ugly on the inside." I jabbed him to say shut up. Getting into his Olds mobile he starts to drive. I say "Got some power in this old ride like it." Timothy says "Thanks fixed her up myself. My uncle reminded me today you were getting out told, me to pick you up. So what's the plan now?" I look at him as I flick on the radio saying, "First going to buy a real plate of pancakes and maybe a side of hash browns. Then well I'm going to see if my mom will look at me." Timothy shakes his head "Man I don't think that's a good idea. She hardly looked at you during the court case. She might just slam the door in your face."

I huff to say "Hey just want to bury the hatched and if I'm luck a big if I get to see my sisters one last time. I mean five years changes people a lot. I still remember when Lee use to throw me around with ease. Or giving me pigtails in my sleep... I want to at least see what they've been up to. Marie most of all should have changed and May yea... May was young when I went in. The least I want to do is say hi to them."

Timothy says "Ok your death wish but we're stopping by my uncles garage first. The old man wants to say hi." Picking up food from a drive through dinner we reach Front Bents rides. The place has been fixing and customizing rides since WW2. Walking in its still morning so nothings going on. But getting into the office I find Timothys uncle Darwin Roberts or Dare for short. I say, "Sup Dare long time huh?"

Dare nods to say, "Blackstone you're looking good given the fact that you've been locked up for five years." I shrug to say, "Guy deserved it for what he did plus he did rat me out too. So I take it you have something to tell me if you wanted Tim to drive out an get me." Dare nods to say, "Yup lets talk for a minute." A little while later I'm walking with Tim as he complains about walking half way across town. Me I want to see what's changed since I've been gone. So far five stores are new, ten are gone all together, and the streets and sidewalk have been redone. Man they even redid the corner light post where I scratched the side with Kankers Rule. Tim asks "What you going to say when you see them?" I answer, "Just what needs to be said."

After an hour we find the place my mom and sisters now call home. Passing the first few trailer homes I can honesty say this place feels like it's its own prison in a way. Living in weather worn trailer isn't what I'd expect them to be in. Last time we have a small one-floor home. It was a little spit of a place bathroom clogged every Sunday. Shower stopped giving warm water at five o'clock every night. And all four of us kids were crammed into a room for one person. But damn this thing can't be anywhere near a close to a home as that was. Tim says "Yea I was surprised too when I found out they live here. Come on I'll show you which on it is."

Seeing the two-deck trailer I rub my neck to exhale. Walking up the small wooden steps I knock twice. Walking back a little the door opens. A guy who looks as fit as a plank of wood opens the door smiling widely at me. He says "Hey my dear fellow how can I help you?" I raise and eyebrow to ask "Eh is this the Kankers trailer?" He nods to say "Why yes who may I ask are you looking for I can get them right now." I step back a few more steps to say "Tell Ma Kanker Jeremiah's here."

The guy nods and I wait putting a smoke to my lips I look for my matches. In no time several voice start to shout from inside. Tim backs up from me as I light a match to light my smoke. The trailer door bursts open and my Ma walks out. Ma scowls near my face to say "Boy you got some stones coming to see me. And a side of guts to be smoking in front of me too!" Taking my smoke she stomps it out to glare at me. Ma asks "What you want boy?" I sigh to say, "To see how you've been maybe say hi if you'd give me the time of day." Ma glares to cross her arms "Boy you really think you can just come back an talk to me after what you did."

I sigh to say, "I did what I did to support my family Ma. I didn't turn my back on you I just did what I did for the only family I had. And to protect you from some punk in a suite." Ma simply says, "You ran boot leg alcohol boy and beat a guy worth twenty grand until his jaw had to be sown up. Drove for those bootleggers and when the police were after you did you stop? No you drove off the side of a bridge!" I sigh to say, "I got paid and it keep you and my sisters off the street... And you read the paper that ass of a suite was corrupt to begin with he had it coming. So are you going to hit me now or what?" Ma says "I should punch you but I won't... Remembering that you've been in a concrete box for the last five years is worse then a punch from me. Come in then and say hi to your sisters."

Stepping into the trailer I see all the familiar and many unfamiliar items and pictures around the place. Mom traveled while I've been away that much is clear. Lee says "So if it ain't our lost brother they finally let you out of the slammer huh." I nod at her to say, "Good behavior and not having fights will do that. So whose this stiff?" The guy walks forward introducing himself "I'm Eddward my friend I'm your sisters tutor."

I raise my eyebrow at his handshake offer to ask "Really?" Marie says, "Yes bro Double D is a snowflake he can't hurt anyone even if he wanted to." Taking his hand I squeeze in shock he really is a snowflake after only a few seconds I let go of his hand. He shakes it trying to stop the pain. May says "Hey don't hurt him like that Jer." I raise my hands to say "Just being sure sis. But I am happy to see you all doing good. Nothing too crazy has been going on has it Ma." Ma cracks open a beer to say, "I stopped dating and became a trucker." Good old Ma always-straight forward with everything.

I nod to say, "Fair enough so I just wanted to tell you all that I'm out. And if you..." Ma cuts me off to say "Boy unless you get a real job don't expect things to get family friendly with us. I'm fine with you talking to us. But I ain't taking no illegal hooch money again. Now if that's all get your butt out and find some work and a place to stay." Nodding I leave the Eddward guy smiling and waving me off.

Tim asks as we start if I have a place to stay. I answer, "Yea I first have to stop by a beat up place in the Peach Trees apartments the parole guy I have to visit will give me my papers. Then I'll be starting work tomorrow. I'll see you later Tim." Tim shrugs and heads back to his uncles garage and I head off to meet an old friend. After a near two-hour walk I'm inside the once prime bootlegging hive of Peach Creak. Now it's a part halfway house part rehab housing building. Even with somewhat new paint and less carpets on the floor. I can still smell fermenting barrels of alcohol. Smirking I see the old geezer Piety playing cards.

Piety smiles to ask, "Got my cheese whiz boy?" Nodding I pass him the cheese in the can spread. Piety asks, "So what brings you back here? I thought after being in lock up you'd be done." I nod saying "I am done with that life Piety just want the last bit of money I made back then." Piety nods saying "Boss says if you ever in a pinch go down to North Carolina he lives down there now. Liked to have more runners or help around the stills then he has now."

I smirk to ask "Is old Pocket Flack still making hooch for him?" Piety chuckles to say "Yup old timers like me and those two ain't going to stop making whiskey the way we like to. Even when the law tells us otherwise you'll still find people who'll do it. So like I said if you ever need some good cash give him a call. He also threw in another ten percent on account of what that fella tried to do to your family." Taking the number and money from Piety I thank him and head out. Stopping by a small corner store I buy more smokes and a lighter. Lighting the smoke I exhale looking at the smoke to say "Damn they did start to make them taste bad. Well guess it's better then nothing."

 **Double D's View**

I'm all smiles thanks to my work with the Marie, Lee, and May Principal Najula wanted to reward me. Said reward is me taking a trip to Holstrum University. Holstrum University it's a large one thousand-student campus. Getting in is next to impossible given the connections you need and the universities recruiting standards. But holding the papers needed to be signed and given back to the principle by next week. I'm not lying when I say nothing can ruin my smile. Well tomorrow is the last day of me teaching the Kanker sisters. Marie hasn't shown me as much affection as she did the night I confessed to my naughtier line of sight. But like she said neither she nor Lee have brought up or talked about what I did. That and their brother they still haven't talked about what he did to go to jail. Five years for running illegal alcohol from what I gathered isn't the length of time someone his age normally gets.

Still with them focused on the study material I respected their silence and didn't poke further that day. Knocking on the trailer door I say "Hello Lee ready for our final study day?" Lee simply lets me in and I find Marie and May by the couch. Walking over Marie says "Double D sit down we have something you might want to see." Confused I shrug still holding my smile. But May giggles as Marie plays what she has paused and to my shock I see it's a video of me. But through said video you can see my eyes and where they are looking. The videos clean resolution and angles show even the mouth-opening blush I have. Before I could speak Lee says, "Now Double D we got some talking to do. So here's what's going to happen we're going to continue with todays lesson. But before you go you have to kiss us with the same passion we've been giving you for the last couple of months. Then when we get out exam scores before summer break we expect you to hear what we have to tell ya."

I gulp and nod as Marie slides right onto my lap wrapping her arms around me. Making circles against my shirt Marie says, "Don't worry Muffin we understand that sometimes guys get wondering eye. We just want to make sure yours don't wonder too far." I nervously nod as Marie plays with my chin. The girls take my final study sheet and work right away. As they go over the sheets May asks "Hey Double D what's that you've been looking at?" I smile nervously to answer "Well the principle wanted to thank me for helping you three get so far. So she's given me a ticket to take a tour of Holstrum University," May gasps but Lee and Marie are confused. May says "That place is super hard to even find out who got an invitation to get in. My favorite comic books artist went there and now they're making three movies out of his latest series."

Marie asks, "So this University is for smart and talented people. Sound like a place you'd fit right in Muffin." I shake my head to say "Well I wouldn't even begin to make their criteria Marie. Let alone know who to talk to, to get in. But still I'm sure one of my other scholarship will come through by the summer and I'll be ready for senior year." Lee says, "With a brain like yours Double D any college will be happy to have yah." I blush at little thanking her for the complement. After another two hours we finish our final study session and I give then prep papers to use for their exams. Lee says, "Double D why not stay a bit our mom is on a haul and won't be back until next Tuesday. So stay a little late seeing as it's Friday." I nod to rub my neck to ask "Lee um girls what is it you want to tell me?" Marie smirks scooting closer to me to say "Now Muffin we agree we'd tell you after we got our exam scores. So just relax it'll actually be good for you."

Marie gives me a peek on the lips I blush as she rubs my cheek to say "You're so cute when you're nervous and blushing." I give her a meek smile as Lee and May climb onto the couch to start watching TV. Marie sitting on my lap while Lee and May are at my flanks. I gasp as Marie rubs my chest, Lee plays with the back of my neck, and May is rubbing my arm. After a while I look to see it's close to eleven thirty. Marie says "Well Muffin last study night ready to say goodnight with a bang?" I nervously nod as May and Lee move a little away so Marie can turn around. With herself facing me she smirks asking "Well Muffin we said you got to say goodnight so do it?" Nervously I lean forward and once my lips brush hers I push forward a little more. Wrapping my arms around her waist I close my eyes to do the unexpected. I push my tongue into her mouth. Feeling her meeting mine Marie moans and pushes my hand down.

Without opening my eyes I do, as she wants. Squeezing Maries rear I continue our kiss until she pulls away to giggle. And capture my lips again forcing me back against the couch. Marie pulls away to touch her forehead to mine saying, "That's the way Muffin now don't be rude give Lee and May a goodnight kiss too." As Marie leaves my lap May takes her place and right away. I close my eyes to hum as she locks her tongue with my own. Nipping at my lower lick May pushes both my hands to act as the counter balance for her rear. Squeezing each time she time she nudges her rear into my hands. Unlike Maries mildly smaller firm rear Mays rear feels softer and not even my hands can contain one cheek. May pulls away giggling grinding herself onto me to say "Thanks Double D."

Turning to Lee she is lying on her back and see pulls me to her by my collar. Hovering over her Lee pushes her hand into my hat and pushes my waist down. Feeling our crotches meet Lee stops my eep of surprise by kissing me just as she wanted. Sinking into her embrace Lee places one of my hands into her top. Feeling the fabric of her bra Lee then places my other hand in the cut portion of her jeans. Which is really high on her thigh. Squeezing her soft thigh I moan as Lee holds us for several solid minutes. Pushing me up all three of them then put on their favorite shades of lipstick. I gasp as they bombard my face with kisses and giggles the whole time.

As they pull away Marie says "See you in July Muffin." I don't remember the walk home really. All I remember is entering through my front door and getting to my bathroom. Looking into the mirror I see about twelve plus different kisses on my face. For some reason my heart isn't thumping because I'm nervous or worried. Looking down I say "Good lord I have an erection did they notice?" Worried out of my mind now of the idea of the sisters having seen my erection I look on my phone as it pings in my pocket. Seeing a message from Lee it reads 'We left you a little surprise package for your eyes only Double D don't let anyone else know.' To my surprise they had snuck a small box into my bag. It side saying open in bathroom.

Sitting down on the bathroom rug I look at the small little with Muffin written on the top. As I slowly open it I blush seeing the three different panties inside along with a note. Opening the small folded note it reads 'To our favorite squeeze and for working so hard on our education. We each chipped in our favorite pair of panties so that you wouldn't need to bother with any porn. When you need to rub one out just take a sniff or wrap a pair around your cock. And Double D don't worry we know the gentlemen in you won't kiss and tell. PS we drew our first letters on the crotch of each on just so you'd know which of us you were playing with in your head. And yes we wore the a little to make sure they'd smell like us just for you.'

I gulp as I look down at the panties. The first is a yellow with brown zebra stripped Y shaped panties with L on the front of Lee. Next in the middle is a plain white with green stitching slip on pair with M on it. I know its Mays cause the other M is Maries who kissed her panties with her signature deep blue number eight lipstick. Maries panties is a small and thinner looking Y shaped panty with orange as the main color. And hearts all over it. I put the box down to say "I fell for the spell... They put a spell on me... The Kankers spell... and I like it."

 **Smiles; Hell yea ladies you want the guy you just have to find a way to hook him real good.**

 **Jester; Well like always if you would like, share, and comment.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; We have returned now fear our combined powers!**

 **Jester; Are you quoting something right now or are you being series?**

 **Smiles; A bit of both still we need more fun with our characters! So what's on the plate today?**

 **Jester; Same old progress, teasing, and hints at the future. And well let our readers guess for things to come.**

 **Smiles; Right so do the thing with the reviews.**

 **Jester; 'Sigh' Joharasbel thanks and Smiles someone wants a hug later.**

 **Smiles; No I'll hug you NOW! 'Sends hugs through the page with the power of fifty bros'. Yea they felt the love for being awesome.**

 **Jester; Kojo208 don't worry more with the Kankers brother will come and every guy at some point wants a harem. It's pretty common when you think about the females you interact with in your life. 3headed-dragon thanks for the likes and well some questions will be answered sooner then others. Or-lan-d0626 oh you have no idea. Tonyalexander13 thanks and we hope you like this chapter too. Deathreaper769 Oh you may assume but the execution will be much more grand then you may think. Thomaspheasant here's the update you asked for. JP4demonking yeah well you'll get a kick out of how things turn out for Double D later. LB97 thanks we'll do our best to keep the chapters are interesting and fun as possible. BigFan here's the next chapter hope you like it. Smiles schedule please...**

 **Smiles; Right where did I put the list...**

 **~August- Eternal, Blazing, and Ghost, then new rotation begins**

 **~September- Wand and Shifting**

 **~October-As Bad and Edd**

 **Smiles; Ok lets get things rolling our sexy readers!**

 **Third persons View**

We to no ones real surprise everyone Double D knows wants his help to study for finals. With the finals just a few short weeks away Double D is happy to give everyone time. Or a crash session with what they needed most. Most of the soccer team needed his help and Jimmy is really thanks for the help too. But today however Double D is arriving at Holstrum University. In the private car with the two well dressed men that picked him up just a few hours ago. The passenger says over his shoulder "We'll be arriving in twenty minutes. I'll have to ask you keep cellphones usage to only calls no recording inside the main campus unless you're a student. Your guide around the grounds will be Miss Turner. Don't stray from her she isn't a patient women. Lastly take a long look when we arrive kid cause you'll see why Holstrum caters to only the best and brightest."

Just as the man said Double D is in awe. Seeing the lush splendor of the private campus against the forest setting is jaw dropping. The driver smirks, as does the passenger always agreeing it's fun to see the looks guests and new students give when arriving. Double D sees however that the main campus is divided into a five building set. Is also walled off with a brick gate fence combination wall. Double D asks, "Um excuse me but why are the main campus buildings separated from the dorms and common areas?" The driver answers, "Holstrums founders wanted the students to feel a sense of separation from their school side and their private side. All students follow this simple policy. What happens outside of the walls of education stays outside. You bring those problems inside and you'll fail or prove you're lacking to truly succeed and make your strides forward in life. There is a time and place for struggle and it isn't with outside influences."

Double D gulps seeing how Holstrum has such a high dropout rate. But to those who pass prove to be very successful in return. As the driver pulls to the main gates he shows his ID to the gates toll guard. The guard looks over the ID and paperwork to nod. Driving into the main campus the car stops and Double D steps out. Right away a woman with a stern look and a business suite walks to him. The woman says "Eddward Norton? **'Double D nods'** Good follow me well be passing through all five main buildings. And you'll be allowed to talk with a few of the teachers while visiting the buildings so do keep up." Following right behind his guide Double D is still in awe of how vast the campus is.

First stop the library, on arriving a man welcomes Double D. Introduced as librarian Marz. He tells Double D a brief run down of all the library has to offer. Double D being allowed a question asks, "Do you by any chance have a first edition of Gloria Nulls Arachnids and Arthropod scholarly class guide?" Marz nods to ask "Well that is an odd question I take it you know her work?" Double D nods saying, "Yes I've studied her publishing on the most recent studies into Leiurus quinquestriatus. I'm hoping I can add it to my preserved insect and arachnid collection." Marz nods he's not meet a student yet whose had such a collection let allow show interest in the field of research. After twenty minutes Marz sees just how far Double D has studied insects with his personal account of his ant colony growth over the last five years.

Thanking Marz Ms. Turner continues the tour showing Double D to the Art and cultures building. As they walk the halls Ms. Turner shows Double D the various works done by the students. Unfortunately there isn't anyone Double D can talk to about the various student works being shown in the gallery for this years critiquing and showcase. Ms. Turner made a note to talk to the professor from lack of appearance.

Moving onto the business and financial building Double D sits and talks to Mrs. Lutez. She talks to Double D about stocks and profit margins. The basic beginnings of what comes from taking the business course. Double D laughs to say "My friend Eddy could really use a lesson from you on business sense Ms. Lutez. His schemes to make money for jawbreakers often well end wrong or horrible." Talking a few minutes to explain one of the many failed plans to get money Ms. Lutez laughs thinking Double D was lying. Until he showed her the photos of the failed equipment to which she was truly shocked at his level of creativity and engineering for someone so young. But also the potential he has as an inventor given the right funding and support.

After leaving they head across to the law and judicial building but again Ms. Turner made a note to have words with the missing professor. Following after that the next building is a combinations of math, writing, and reading. Not meeting anyone there either they move to the music building. Double D is happy to talk to one of the music and pop culture professors. Double D asking professor Hoarse "Um professor how many artist still use keytars?" Professor Hoarse a cool looking DJ with sunglasses and dreadlocks answers, "Nowadays no one I can list off my head. The keytars phase came and went during the eighties. But still it's nice to hear someone liking the more retro sounds of the music age." Double D nods as he asks Prof. Hoarse about mixing instruments sound with other instruments.

Ms. Turner takes him to the final building the science and electrical shop works building. Out of all the buildings this one was the biggest and clearly has more funding due to all the pieces of equipment and rooms that it has to offer. Once inside the right room Ms. Turner looks around the empty room. The science room is state of the art in Double Ds eyes. Seeing a large molecular scanner and a DNA sequencer so close to one another he's close to drooling. And that's not to down play any of the other science base machines, chemicals, and electronics in the large room. Ms. Turner says, "Oh Glassman was suppose to be hear. Wait here I'll see if he's in his office... If I must write up another name for unprofessionalism someone is getting a slip by the end of the month."

Seeing Ms. Turner leave in a huff Double D looks around. His inner man of science is a buzz with all the chemicals he's never be able to work with. Seeing the hydraulic controlled rigs and the various other smaller projects Double D smiles. Double D's eyes glow seeing an electrical system pulse scanner. Moving on to the other side of the room he finds a white board with a long equation to its corner. Going over the equation Double D says, "Oh this is a mix of the hyper filter formula and the Testla counter spark idea... I know this..." As Double D goes about working the formula Ms. Turner and Doctor Glassman enter the room. Ms. Turner says, "Hey what are you doing?" Double D stutters a moment while Ms. Turner reminds him he shouldn't be touching anything in the room. However Dr. Glassman asks, "Young man what formula did you use for this?" Turning back to the doctor Double D answers, "I used the uncertainty principle along with the concept of the rail magnetic force idea to come up with the counter containment field. Sorry if I did it..."

Dr. Glassman stops him to say, "No please finish." Handing back Double D the dry erase marker Double D goes about the remainder of the formula. Nearly half and hour later Ms. Turner looks on as Dr. Glassman applauds Double D's work saying "For three years this formula has gone unsolved in the scientific community. This formula was found in one of Sir Teslas lost workbooks. One of his old friends passed the book down through his family until finally they gave it to the Smithsonian. And now you just solved the formula to his anti-magnetic energy equation. The very equation that proves that solar and static energy can be combined into a perpetual motion creating constant energy." Ms. Turner gasps as Double D looks from the formula to Dr. Glassman asking what will happen now? Dr. Glassman places a hand to Double D shoulder to answer, "Now we add your work to the field of science... And I can proudly say you are getting an invitation to Holstrum U my young scientist."

 **Nazzs View**

When the principle told the school the special announcement over lunch pretty much everyone stopped. A few people like me turned right to Double D who was blushing and trying to hide in his hat. But it's still awesome news still. Kevin says, "Double dude you got into Holstrum that's awesome!" Sarah asks "Double D how'd you get in?" Double D answers "Well after all the tutor work I did the principle arranged a tour for me. And well while I was in there science labs I solved an equation that hasn't been solved since it was discovered. And well after solving it the professor said not only will my equation be published to receive an award for my work. But my formula will be used with future study and research. But I'm also to be transferred to HU in the fall."

Ralph says "Double Ed boy once again showing he's a genius no." Kevin says "Yea man but wait this fall. They're skipping you're senior year?" Double D nods to add, "While I was still there the professor gave me a entrance test. The Assistant director of the school looked over all the answers with a fine comb. I scored just twenty points from a perfect score. But due to my scientific addition on the schools behalf I've been approved and well the rest is for my parents to talk with the schools board of chairs. But no doubt Father will agree." I say "Double D that is so cool. So I take it you'll be going for science stuff right?" Double D rubs his arm to say "Well as a career yes but I might minor in other things too. The school has so much to offer and I just think I should try them all before I go forward with one career."

Jimmy says "Wait Double D but will you be staying there? Does that mean you'll have to move out from your house?" Double D answers, "Well no I well the housing is too much for my parents to afford even with fathers paychecks. Even with a full ride and my parents agreeing to a payment plan. It'd be too much of a strain of them financially. So I'll be commuting back and forth from there." Kevin asks, "So someone will pick you up?" Double D says "No I will drive myself." I ask "Double D you have a car? When how?" Double D blushes to say, "Well I found a nice auto shop in town and I've been helping them manage their funds. Coach's cousin owns the repair shop and he working on a car in exchange for all the work I've done for him this semester. So I asked him to simple repair but now with the commute and rooming. My vehicle will be my mobile apartment." Kevin slaps Double D's arm as we continue to ask him and cheer him about the university.

Double D went on about how much the school has to offer even the minor courses had their own side building. But Double D only saw the main big buildings however during the tutor. Double D says, "After that I was allowed to walk the commons area. And to be honest I've never seen a school so well so engrossed in making sure their attendees don't have to leave to find something they need. I mean they even have a private mail service and shopping area." Kevin says, "Dude that place sounds fair out. So if you're just traveling for an hour a day to get there. You're still going to be staying with your parents?" Double D says "Yes the vehicle I'm having redone will worked as a small sleeping space too. I do need to save on fuel too. But I'll be stopping back home once a month mother worries."

We all stop as Double D explains Holstrums to remain private and well their need to make sure students don't haven too much stress. And traveling every day for one hour over a few years does add up in the long run. Sarah asks "So once a month you return to say high or just relax?" Double D says "Both and well I do want to say hi to you all too. Friends don't vanish over night right." We laugh as the bell rings for the final classes of the day. I honestly can believe Double D is going to college one year earlier. That guy really is a genius.

 **Eddy's View**

After Double D's big news Ed's been a little sad seeing as now we'll see sockhead only once in a while. So today we're following him. Being honest the guys been going off to tutor some kids and hasn't told anyone who they are. So Ed and me are tailing him to see where he's going. After a while we end up in the trailer park. Ed whimpers say "Kanker territory Eddy Kankers bad for Ed." I say, "Relax lumpy maybe he's tutoring other kids here. Remember they also have to go to school too." Ed nods still gripping my jacket as we follow sockhead. But he goes right to the Kankers door and knock. And just like that Lee lets him in. I say "So that's why he's been keeping it from us. And that's why he got to go on that tour. He helped the Kankers get good grades. He gets goody points and the principle pulls as many strings as she can. And sockhead goes off to be a brainaic with other eggheads."

Ed asks "What will we do Eddy?" I say, "What else congratulate him lumpy. I mean he's got guts helping the Kankers still wish he didn't rather see them get held back. But at least sockhead wins in the end." Finally after it turns five sockhead leaves their trailer. But I feel sick as he leaves with lipstick on his face. After he gets past the parks gate Ed and me catch up to him. I say, "Sup sockhead helping the trailer trash." Double D jumps as he tries to cover up the lipstick marks to say "Yes Eddy I've been helping the Kanker sisters. But still it would be nice if you don't insult them constantly." I laugh to say "Good one sockhead still I say you got off like a bandit. I mean all those gross kisses they give me would make me barf. Still you got into a classy place for smart guys like you. And you'll never had to deal with the Kankers again." Double D says "Sure Eddy."

Before I can say anything Ed screams making us turn around. We see the three trailer trash walking our way. I groan to say "Great the last thing I need is to puke so close to dinner." Lee says, "Shut your yap shortie and beat it. We got to talk to Double Dip." I huff to say "I don't take shit from you Kanker besides Double D gave you his time wait until later. Sheesh some chicks don't get the idea." Lee growls to say, "This isn't about you so take a high foot stool." I say "Oh get off it curly brow might want to wax that by the way." Lee grabs me to reel back her fist but Double D jumps in covering me. Double D says "Lee please no ok... Eddy just go back home I need to talk to them ok." Lee lets me go but says "Next time I'm going to break that big mouth of yours." I say, "Ew that just doesn't some like a thing I ever want to do to you."

Double D says while blushing "Eddy enough you dirty double talk isn't helping now take Ed home." Fixing my jacket Ed and me walk off as Double D follows the Kankers. Ed says, "You think he'll be ok Eddy." I shrug to say, "Maybe lets go home. I want to look at my magazines to see some hot chicks and erase that nasty image that trailer trash put in my head."

 **Double D's View**

It's been a month and a half since Eddy's altercation with Lee. I've managed to keep Ed and Eddy from following me. I still hate that he uses such unlikable words about the sisters. Still I am happy today seeing as today Timothy is dropping off my custom van. I just wish he didn't do so in front of the school. Timothy says "So D ready to see what me and my uncle did to your ride. Heck even Jeremiah pitched in the little grease monkey." All the kids from the neighborhood are in shock just as I am. Timothy says "We this thing was a rusty pile from the swinger days. So we upgraded it to fit you better. Full body restoration with a smooth neon purple coating even gave it some ghost hues of black flacking. The tribal flame on the side we redid to make it a more techno particle fusion of pink and purple. Gave the doors and wheels a white walled curved pattern to offset the brightness of the main colors. One top we added a small solar Wi-Fi station box so you'd always be connected. Also you won't believe how hard it was to make windows to fix that tear drop shape."

Timothy pops open the hood to say, "Fully redid the wiring and engine. D you are now one of the few van owners I know that can say their van can go over a hundred miles an hour. Now for the back." As Timothy opens the door he shows me a nice redesign. The waterbed has been refitted for three people instead of five. The floor is now a nice soft memory foam material. The walls of the van are a smooth plastic and there is a small desk with a two-draw cabinet. Timothy also shows me the pull out space under the waterbed for me to put things. Timothy says "The car handles good we redone the gages, dashboard, and finally we even added a cup holder." I smile thanking him as he hands me the keys telling me to drive him back to his uncle's garage.

After the short trip I thanked Timothy and his uncle and drop by the trailer park. Today is also the day everyone went to pick up his or her grades from the final tests. Crossing the short distance to the trailer door I knock once and the door opens. Pulled right inside Lee, Marie, and May start to kiss me. As they giggle and laugh Lee says, "You did us straight Double D. We passed with seventy twos and sixty eights." Seeing their papers I smile to say "This is wonderful girls I'm honestly happy for you all. So how about we head to the dinner down by..." Marie says, "Not so fast muffin we said we're going to talk so lets talk." I gulp as we sit in the living room as they all unbutton their jeans to get more confortable. Blushing I turn a little for May to say "Don't be shy Double D you've already felt us up. It's ok we us if you see more plus are pants are still. And you have our panties so it's not like you don't know what we like wearing."

Turning I try not to look anywhere past their shoulders. Lee says, "Alright Double D we agreed so hear us out. We know you're a wallflower but you're a sweet little wallflower... But most of all we want you to be our wallflower." I stutter to ask "Lee you mean..." Blush Marie nods to say, "That's right muffin Lee and May gave up on those other two wannabees. And decided to see if you want to have a shared little relationship." Gulping I stutter to say, "Girls I'm flattered but I can it's not in me to date all of you and then have to..." May says, "Don't worry about picking Double D. Marie will be your official girlfriend why Lee and me get to have our fun too." Marie adds "Plus Muffin we know how much you like us. You've spent this whole semester containing that big python in you pants. So we thought we'd give him a nice thank you for liking us so much. Plus you were always a straight shooter with us."

I gulp as Lee rubs my cheek to say "That's why you ain't going home tonight Double D. The girls and me got a nice thank you plan waiting for you. Plus we'll be giving you a going away present too." Lee lightly peaks my lips to push her hair up past one of her eyes to ask, "So Double D are you going to be our Stud muffin?" I gulp to ask, "Promise me you won't..." Lee cups my face in her hands to say "We won't hurt you Edd we want you. So long as you promise to be the man of our dreams." Nodding slowly Lee smiles to say, "Girls lets give our boyfriend a fun night."

 **Smiles; And that's where we're ending it cause I want to be a tease!**

 **Jester; In all honestly usually I want to hold off but this time you can thank Smiles for the teasing. So like always please like, share, and comment. And hope to hear from you all soon.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; I don't think dressing like that will get you that much candy partner. I mean a gimp really?**

 **Smiles; Well women will love it. Especially when they see what the trick is.**

 **Jester; I don't even want to know. Anyway hello everyone and hope you're ready for a kinky evening with us. Right partner?**

 **Smiles; Hell yea I dressed as a hot an ready gimp. And I'm ready for some more alcoholic fueled fun.**

 **Jester; I can honestly say I'm happy you're drinking again. Now onto the reviews, Joharasbel thanks we hope you like this chapter too. Zeta Grey glad you like and hated the tease. But this chapter will be a mix of teasing and the good stuff. 3headed-dragon thanks and well this chapter is going to fill that kinky need you may have. Burrage42 thanks for the likes dude and we know you'll like the harem theme in this chapter. Or-lan-do626 yup in the fun way he's kind of a sex toy for them. LB97 then get set for the kinky side of the Kankers cause that is what you'll get friend. Gothgod9415 thanks dude hey we know life gets in the way sometimes. But happy to hear you like both stories still. Deathreaper796 oh you have no idea. Mr. Aanonymous here's you update friend and hope you like it. Special thanks to everyone following and liking still.**

 **Smiles; Time to end this month on a kinky note!**

 **Double D's View**

It's already dark outside and we had just finished eating burgers, which tasted really good. May really is a wonderful cook. Right now however I find that playing cards with the three sisters to has taken a turn... Well friends we are playing strip strip poker. As the girls want to see me naked by the end of the night. As we play I gulp quickly learning the rules but I've never found myself playing this game before. Lee says, "Show um girls." I gulp as I show my hand. But thankfully my hand isn't the losing one May is. Groaning playfully May looks at me teasingly as she pulls off her top leaving her in her small tube bra. Winking at me I rub my neck, as it's my turn to pass out the cards. Marie saying it's so I know they aren't trying to cheat me. Looking over my hand I can't help but worry I'll lose. Showing our new hands this time Lee loses.

Lee asks "Hey Edd how about a wager?" Looking up from my cards my eyebrows cocked worried Lee smiles to say "If we win by taking off all your clothes you have to sleep here with us tonight. You win by beating any of us and one of us gives you a nice BJ for the trip home." I gulp I know either way they'll kind of win. But still I oddly slowly nod knowing that now as the official boyfriend to all three Kankers. I have to be good to them. Cause in small sexual moments like this they have already shown how good they are towards me. Marie licks her lips to say, "Muffin you can ask me to lose and I'll wrap my lips around your cock right now. But later on I want a little something special for letting you win." I gulp to say, "That's ok Marie I'll let faith decide the outcome." As they agreed to the new terms I gulp as we reveal our hands again. This time Lee losing resulting in her taking off her top leaving her in a brown bra. Gulping Lee squeezes her breasts together to ask, "Liking the view Edd?"

I gulp commenting "Um well yes Lee, as you know I um... Shall we continue?" Lee smirks as I shuffle the cards and hand out the new hands. I gulp as Marie and I tie so we're safe meaning Lee and May lose more clothes. Both take of their pants making me blush more seeing them both now in their underwear. May says "Don't turn away DD sooner or later you will see us in much less." I gulp as we go about our next hand. This time I lose meaning I had to take off my shirt. Lee whistles to say "I now get what Ma meant girls even guys with no muscles guys can look very sexy." I blush as we continue to play. Some hands later Lee is left in only her panties, May has only her bra on, and Marie still has her shirt she just took of her pants and panties. And I'm in my underwear hoping I don't lose. Gulping I reveal my hand to which I close my eyes to hear May says, "Shoot you lost first Lee."

Opening my eyes in shock I look to Lee who shrugs but licks her lips at me. Lee says, "I did huh well a deals a deal looks like I'm going to give you a BJ Edd. But first..." Lee stands up to turn around an pulls down her underwear. Seeing her behind and her private region facing me I blush to franticly cover my face. But slowly I peak out from behind my fingers seeing Lee wiggle her behind at me. I gulp to say "Lee you don't really have to..." She walks around the table to stand over me naked and proud of her body. Leaning into my face Lee her breast bouncing slightly in my view she says, "Lets go to the couch big boy." I don't fight her as she pulls me to the couch and pushes me backwards. I try to stutter but she simply plays with my crotch to say, "Relax D let me take care of this." I didn't even know I was erect until just now. Lee smiles as my erect member is freed and placed into her hands. Stroking me Lee says, "You like how much we want you D. Don't worry give us time and I'm sure you'll drool every time we tease you."

I gulp as Lee rests her ample breasts on my thighs as she starts to stroke my member. For several minutes she just uses her hand. But before I knew it she has her lips sucking the head of my member. The sudden sensation makes me hiss through the gap in my teeth and shake even more then I normally would. Giggles fill the room but my vision blurs as Lee's intense pleasuring to my member has me in a short field of vision daze. Shaking Lee says, "Take a deep breath babe cause I'm going hard." Before I could reply Lee wraps her breasts around my member and vigorously assaults me from both sides. Along with her continued tongue attacks to my member's head. Gripping the couch I pant and I try to say something but my daze is too much. I finally feel a pop go off in my groin to exhale with a thrust into Lee's soft bosom. Looking down Lee is holding my member as she keeps her lips to my tip.

She hums adding addition pleasure to the pleasure filling euphoria that is washing over me. Slumping to the side a little I watch as Lee flashing me the seed I released into her mouth. She then drinks it down and climbs onto the couch. Pushing me gentle my head rests on a small pillow at the couches arm. Lee some how got a blanket and climbs on top of me. The lights are turned off as Lee whispers "Goodnight D and make sure to have a nice wet dream." I just feel so calm and relaxed as she kisses my neck. I don't even know how long it takes for me to just sleep. Feeling the morning warmth on my face I crack my eyes to find I'm not in my bed. And that something is clinging to me. Looking down I see the curly red ocean that is Lee's hair. Slowly lifting the blanket I see we're both still naked and that last night's events did happen. But my eyes remain of Lee's skin, which I see is peppered with freckles. Lightly running my finger from one freckly to the other on her lower back Lee stirs.

Lee giggles to say, "Liking the morning view Edd?" I gulp as she sits up pushing her curls from her eyes. Leaning in she kisses me but this time savoring our kiss as she snuggles close to me. Lee's hand captures my member as her panted breath meets my own. Lee asks, "Like that D want one for the road or do you just want to feel the goods?" I can't answer with words but my body does. Taking hold of her waist I feel her hips and thighs flex in my grip. Lee says, "Stop teasing D take two handfuls of my ass or my tits you know you want too don't be shy now." Slowly I find the center of both respective cheeks and gently squeeze. Lee shudders to kiss my neck. As she continues to stroke my member while she pushes her breasts to my chest. Lee says "Oh D you're going to make every guy jealous. So remember treat my sisters and me right and you'll never have to look for love."

I shudder as Lee kisses my neck and nips my ear as I stroke her lower back. And give her behind a few more passionate squeezes with my other hand. Soon our hands roam all over the sexual parts of one another. Lee even captures my lips for several long and kind minutes. I hum enjoying the feeling of her body to my own. Lee pulls away straddling my waist to look down at me. To my shock she pins my hands as she grinds her privates to my own. Lee says, "Tell me Edd can you feel how wet I am right now? Huh tell me Edd how bad you want to pop my cherry? Tell me Edd tell the truth do you love my sisters and me? Tell me Edd tell me it all and I promise you'll get so much love and more." I shudder as I feel my heart pounding in me. Looking into Lee's eyes I snap remember all they've done to me this semester. The kisses, the teasing, the comments, the gifts, the affection... and most of all how open they've really been to me.

I gulp to push upward hugging Lee I can feel her bosom squeeze to my chest as I kiss her fully. Not waiting I invade her mouth with my tongue. To receive equal vigor as her tongue returns to affection. Stroking the curly valley of her hair as she simply lets her arms go limp as I support her. Holding her arms I say "Yes Lee I love you... I love Marie and I love May. I don't want to hurt any of you. I don't want to be a perverted jerk I want to be just yours..." Lee pushes me back down to my back asking, "Edd if I pop your cherry and you knock me up... would you stay..." I nod to say, "I love you Lee I'd stay no matter what." Lee smiles to say, "Good then when we do pop your cherry it'll be all worth it." Giving me a kiss again Lee rearranges herself as she nestles my member between her cheeks. I gulp feeling Lee lightly squeeze as I start to shudder. Lee says "We know you like Mays big ass D. So let me show you what to expect when she has a go at you."

Before I knew if Lee is bouncing on my lap as she behind claps and squeezes behind her. She's squatting right now her hands pinning my shoulders as she shows just how much control she has over me. I moan to say "Lee please I uhhh." Lee says, "Hush babe let me show you what to expect as the boyfriend to the Kanker sisters." I gulp as she sways her behind from one side to the other. Bouncing herself until our hips meets and my member smacks between her cheeks. And lastly she even shakes her behind until her cheeks claps together sending shockwaves through my groin. I can't take it and I moan loudly feeling Lee wrap something around my member as I release my seed. I can feel her moist entrance leave a trail of juices on my stomach as well.

Feeling so light head and dazed I don't even know when Marie and May had entered the room. But I see May is the only one wearing a pair of panties. But the orange panties are clearly soiled. Lee sees where I'm looking to poke Mays hip with her elbow. May giggles getting it and saying "Don't worry DD Lee caught all the cum you just let out. But she used my panties to catch it. But boy did you cum hard and for a good nice second orgasm too." I blush as May shows not only her privates but also how soiled the panties she's wearing really are. So much so that she has some of my seed sticking to her crotch. The clear seed even showing the strands of cum traveling down her inner thighs. Marie says "Don't get dressed Muffin today is naked day so no closing your eyes either." I gulp as the Lee and May go into the kitchen to look for breakfast. Marie pulling me along as she smiles at me to say "Oh Muffin getting a little excited from seeing our goods on full display? Don't worry I can help with that."

 **Third person's View**

Double D gulps as Lee and May wear only aprons and well for May also soiled panties as they make breakfast. Marie is on Double Ds lap kissing and grinding her pussy along Double Ds cock. Rubbing Maries back she has to move Double Ds hand so she can get him to cup her ass and waist. Shudder at his touch Marie flutters her eyes to say "Oh Muffin you drive me wild! I can't wait anymore Lee let me get first round I want my Muffin to stuff me good." Kissing Double Ds neck Lee calls back to say "Oh no we agreed Marie D will pick the pussy he wants to sink into when he's good and ready. Today is just more of yesterday so get ready D cause breakfast is going to be very long." Nipping at Double Ds neck Marie pulls away from his lap as she admires his hard cock. Reaching out Marie uses her finger to lightly pop and stroke Double Ds trip. Catching his breath Double Ds cock twitches before Marie quickly pulls her hand away.

Opening his eyes after collecting his breath. Double D gulps as Lee comes over with a stake of pancakes. But using a fork she places them onto Mays body. Double D drools as the sisters finish arranging the display of food on themselves. For May she is clearly the main plate as she has pancakes smuddered in butter and syrup balanced perfectly on her ass. On her lower back in syrup is two D's with whip cream and flakes of chocolate sprinkled on both her cheeks. Lee to the left of May clearly the side plate with bacon, eggs and toast placed around her chest. And lastly to the right is Marie with cup of juice in her hand but between her spread legs is a small bowl under her pussy. The sisters sitting on their knees while balancing on the table in front of him. Double D gulps as Lee says "A big breakfast for our big man to get through the day." Slowly inching his chair closer the girls giggle as Double D starts to eat. Using the plastic knife and fork Double D eats off May ass. May giggles every time his lips lightly graze her ass. Even lightly licking a few flakes and whip cream.

Lee sighs every time Double D comes to her for a nibble or bite from the pieces of food on her. And for Marie Double D places his face inches from her pussy. To his shock she runs the juice down her body. Getting what his has to do Double D slurps the juice up as is runs down her. But he keeps his lips above her crotch even as Marie tries to nudge him lower. With breakfast down all four are sticky, sexual charged, and hungry for something else. Mostly the girls as they eye Double Ds cock. Marie struck first getting between Double Ds legs and wrapping her tits around his cock. Marie wants her Muffin to be more assertive and even nudging won't stop him from being a gentlemen. And to Marie sex isn't where a gentleman is needed. No sex is where a beast is needed. Licking her teeth like a predator Marie says, "Lets have some fun Muffin."

Right away Marie uses her tits to trap Double Ds cock. As she sucks and slurps loudly to which makes Double D get half way to his next orgasm. Lapping her tongue along the underside of his shaft she also strokes his cock to say "Come on Muffin get into it don't make your girlfriend do all the work." As Marie gets back to sucking him off Double D has no idea of what he should do. To the side Lee and May smiles to lightly finger themselves as they continue with their plan. The plan being to use their morning with Double D to make him more eager for when he's with them. For Marie's part she was showing Double D the fun of being more aggressive when needed. As she slobbers and tastes his pre cum Double D felt something take his mind. A simple action pushed him forward as Marie's spits a little and his pre cum drips down his cock and off her tits an chin.

Taking hold of Marie's head Double D starts to thrust into Marie's mouth. Finally getting the action from him she wants Marie grins as does her sisters. Closing his eyes Double D grunts and shudders as he face fucks Marie. Marie stops slurping and opens her mouth more. Now off the chair and throat fucking Marie Double D feels his cock twitch. Sliding her hand to her pussy Marie fingers herself a little fast loving this side of her man. As she continues to be used Marie thinks 'That's it Muffin fuck my throat be the man of my dreams. Cause soon you'll get to know and love all our fetishes.' In a mental pop Double D cums but for some reason he cums a lot. To the trios shock Double D cums twice in one long orgasm. It seems that their plan worked too well. Cause as Double D stumbles back onto the chair he spills more cum all over Marie's face.

Marie too came as she keeps fingering herself to Double D throat fucking her. With a mouthful of cum that makes her cheeks puff out. Marie hates that some is leaking out her nose and some more lands in her hair. Lee comes over to help Marie as she drinks down the cum in her mouth. As well as help Marie with the cum all over her. May is concerned when she sees how red Double Ds cock is. Thinking fast May fills an ice pack and goes back to Double D. Placing the ice pack to his cock and balls May uses her ass to keep him in place. Yup like a large hot dog in an even large bun. May ices Double Ds cock and balls as she massages him with her ass. Double D groans and shudders at the attention but more of all sighs as May gives him butterfly kisses around his face. Semi hard but now with his crotch not in danger of swelling painfully May helps Double D to the couch. Laying him down she spoons with him once more wedging his cock between her ass. Rubbing some cream onto his cock Double D sighs as it starts to work right away. May then puts on a short documentary about the moon.

May being the more nerd of the sisters she loves comics but space and sci-fi comics the most. That's why she liked Ed so much cause he was a lump of a nerd for all things comic or movie based. But now she's hoping to use a little bit of her nerdiness and Double Ds to find some common ground for a fetish they both can like. Double D gulps both watching the TV and Mays wide hips and ass. Cause just as he confessed her hips and ass are too unreal. Sometimes he swears her ass is going to rip her red jean shorts and show off her panties. Laying his hand on her waist May softly moans as Double D rubs his hand up and down. To then softly cup her ass to spread her cheeks giving him a view of both her flower and her bud. May lifts her leg to reach in between her legs taking hold of Double Ds semi hard cock. To which she presses it against her pussy while closing her legs.

Snuggling backwards into Double Ds chest he sighs as he feels Mays slick folds glide along his shaft. Double D says "Sorry for being a pervert May." May giggles to say "Don't worry DD everyone's a pervert for their girlfriends bodies. It's just that we want you to show us more of you perverted side." Double D kisses Mays neck as she wraps his arms around her stomach. Lee and May finally come back from the bathroom to which Lee says, "Ok D we got to get going but before we do I go to get a taste too." May gets up and Lee pins Double Ds hands over his head again. Still lying down Lee kisses Double D as she grinds her soaking pussy along his shaft. Lee asks, "Like that baby just imagine how good it'll feel when your big piece of meat stretches my pussy. And finally satisfies the itch the girls and me have been having since we agreed to share. I bet you're already seeing me with a baby bulge?"

Double D shudders as Lee kisses his neck to tug at his lip with her teeth. Double D in the fair back of his sexual mind did imagine a pregnant trio of sisters. All smiling and hugging him as they expect a different child to him. As Lee slams her pussy down onto Double Ds cock. Double D tries to angle his cock right to get into her. Lee sees and makes it so that each time he thrusts. His cock head would glance off her pussy while spreading her lips a little. And smearing her juices along his cock more. Lee says "Naughty boy trying to put it in while we want to wait. Do you want to be an underage father so fast? Sorry D you have to do two things before we let you put some baby weight on us. First you have to bring in the money and second you have to put a ring of Marie's finger. As well as some nice promise rings on May and mine. Then we'll let you ruin of pussies so no other chump can say they are better then you."

Double D moans outward as Lee jerks him off till him cums. But Lee angles it so that his cum sprays between her legs right against her entrance. Pushing her the final way to her orgasm. Panting heavily the sister's use a wet clothe and rub off the sweat they can see from Double D's body. Once done they help dress him and guide him outside and along the back allies to his home. Double D honestly was hazing on how he's now on his bed with another package that sisters left in his bag. Opening it his jaw drops seeing one of the limit edition Slovak jawbreaker. He remembers how crazy Eddy got when Ed got the two pack in the mail. And the events that led to them lose both. But right away Double D shoves the jawbreaker into his mouth tasting about twelve or so different flavors. And even though it is sticky three main flavors stand out the most.

Reaching into the box is another letter for Double D. Reading it Double D grows weary it as the letter reads 'Hey DD we wanted to give you a special gift so we put together to get you this jawbreaker. Look at the pictures for a better idea before you read more.' Double Ds jaw drops seeing May naked and posing with her ass resting on the very jawbreaker in his mouth. May looking back at the camera very sexually. Next was Lee squeezing it between her tits as she seemingly fake licks the candy. Then Marie who had it resting near inches from her pussy as she squats legs spread over the candy. Soon the pictures show the three rubbing their wet and dripping pussies against the jawbreak. Even teasing themselves or finger each other to spray slash drip some of their juices onto the candy. Double D reads on as it says 'That's right D you're tasting us and we got and still want a nice taste of you too. So don't worry just use the three bottles and fill them as you jerk off to our taste. Be sure to keep the yogurt cool we'll pick up the bottles later tonight. Hugs and kisses your girlfriends.'

Double D gulps as he holds one empty body in his hands. Looking down at his erect bulge as well as still tasting the jawbreaker in his mouth. Placing the pictures by sister on his bed. Double D does as his girlfriends asked. Jerking to the idea of him being the photographer of the pictures as a reward. Moaning each sisters name he starts with Lee. Panting at the idea of her picture both squeezing the jawbreaker. As well as her dry humping the candy like she did earlier to his cock. Cumming into the bottle he moves on to Marie. Much like Lee he imagines her flirtatious and rough humor as he cums to her pictures. Finally with May Double D imagines his cock just resting on her large ass as she wiggles in on his lap. Groaning Double D fills the last bottle. Putting the caps on all of them he then labels them per sister with his labeler. Placing the bottles in a small carrier box Double D stores them in his mini fridge behind a few other things.

Gulping Double D shivers as he continues to eat the jawbreaker. Double D says, "They love me and I love them also... Oh my gentle heart will never refuse a request from them will it... But it is so bad? Lee is forward but cunning with her methods. Marie is harsh with her words but she has a protective nature. May is so gentle with all she attempts that few expect her to show such eagerness and bold actions. And all their personalities show with their bodies too... My dear Kanker sisters my heart is yours till death do us part." Smiling softly Double D finds a small blue book to say, "I must think of places where we can date where hardly anyone we know goes. But I also must think of ways to insure that I will satisfy their sexual hunger for me. I can't let them feel like I'm not trying to please them. And I suspect I did so to Marie earlier... Oh my I must find good places for my dear Kankers."

 **Smiles; Ain't I just a tease but seriously you'll have to wait for a little bit before Double D gets some pussy.**

 **Jester; Hey I didn't expect this at all trust me. Still everyone thanks for reading and we hope you like, share, and comment if it's not too much.**

 **Smiles. Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU all LATER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Now you all most be screaming where have we been. Well simply really Jesters job sucks! Also to everyone looking for work don't go to a fast food job unless you plan to stay for six months. Don't make it a career it's not worth it believe me. Also Jester has gotten sick a lot since he started to work where he works. But thankfully he managed to put together these chapters for me to post while he well relaxes and plays video games. So can't tell you how often we will update. But we will try to update us many chapters as we can. And hopefully Jester will be able to fine a new job soon. So lets check out the reviews. Thomaspheasant sorry for the wait guy here's the update. Et-reader97 you have no idea how much I want to write some good of Kanker and Double D lemons. But you'll see where the fic goes in this chapter. And a very lath Christmas thanks to you friend. Deathreaper796 you wait is over guy here's the update. Qwerpyblah sorry for the wait again life sucks when you have to work at a shitty job. Ok well I'll see all you horny readers at the end.**

 **Lee's View**

So cute that D's taking time out of the summer to take us on dates before he goes to college. Right now he is showing me around a small museum. I first didn't want to even step inside cause I hate how boring these places can be. But once D asked long enough with the promise of eating me out slowly I agreed to look inside. He didn't say it in those words that he'd eat my pussy. But it's so cute to see him try and persuade me with the naughty favor. And I find out this place is a museum dedicated to horror and supernatural stuff. D says, "Well it's pretty funny how I found this place. A while back a boomerang caused the fellows and I to change personality wise. Ed became intellectual on contact, Eddy became like a caring mother hen. And I well I became an um exhibitionist..." Seeing D flustered I smirk to lift his chin with my finger to ask "And why does that big word mean D." Wrapping my arm around his shoulder I make sure he looks right at me. D gulps to say, "I basically became a public stripper... I even ended up completely naked hanging from a tree."

Mother of moms I would have paid to see that when it happened. Kissing D on the cheek I whisper, "Maybe we can find that boomerang and you can give me and the girls a little show. Knowing Marie she'd probably fuck you in front if May and me." D pulls down his hat this face bright red and even hotter then before. But I kiss him to tell him we'll talk about it more later. Looking around the place it's pretty small and the cameras I see don't keep track of the smaller stuff. Just the stuff that looks pricier and old. Stopping I see a corner and pull D into it. As he stammer I stop him with a finger to say "Seeing as this date was a surprise and you promised me a eat out for coming inside D. I'm cashing in the favor now." D stammers getting even redder to say, "But Lee we're in public and well we could get arrested." I smirk to say, "You got to learn to be more kinky with us D. And what's more thrilling them the idea of someone catching us when get busy? Making them jealousy of seeing you going to town on my pussy and after thinking of you stripping I'm pretty wet. Come on I'm even wearing your favorite color."

Opening my skinny jeans I show D I'm wearing tight purple bikini panties. D gulps to ask, "Please at least make sure no one sees us?" I nod as D gets on his knees to slide my panties to the side while also pushing my pants down a little more. Feeling his breath then his tongue I bite my nail to stop my moans. Damn I didn't know his tongue was this long? I shudder as his hands squeeze my ass a little and rub my stomach. Feeling his fingers move and squeeze me makes me just want to moan out loud. I think 'Looks like someone has been practicing to please us girls. That's the sweet smart guy we now always looking forward and being prepared. Oh D I'm going to suck you dry when we get home.' Rubbing Ds neck I lightly glide my fingers in circles. He starts to lick longer and slower making me really want to cum. But I hold on rubbing my hands through his soft hair and groping my tits. I shudder as Ds tongue lightly jabs at my walls. His hands squeezing my ass forcing me to bite back my orgasm by flexing my buns.

I push his face into my pussy tightly really having to fight my orgasm as my knees start to shake. Feeling D push my thighs apart so he can get deeper makes me bite my lip even harder. Fuck I hear someone fuck I came pretty much see the persons back. I think 'Turn around and see us... FUCK look at my man eat my pussy and make you look like a fucking chump in comparison. OH EDD I'm going to fuck you right on this floor if it means you staying in my life!' And after a few minutes I let go creaming Ds face and jumping in place a little to make my orgasm even more powerful. My thighs pretty much smacking Ds face with my flooding pussy. I gasp a few times as D holds my ass to stop me from jumping. D licks up my juices and once he finishes he kisses both my thighs to get up slowly. I smirk seeing his smeared lips and chin and even slumped against the wall with my pussy on display I can still see he's nervous over looking at my smile.

Using my thumb I wipe his face to say "Such a gentlemen kiss my thighs at the end like that. Don't worry D I'm going to give you a nice long boob job when we get back to your van." D gulps to ask, "Please not while I'm driving." I smirk to wrap my arm around his waist to say, "That's a great idea D you'll have to focus on the road while I try to make you pop. If you can make it back to my place without going off I'll give you a lap dance." Whispering the last part into his ear D shudders to ask "Please Lee just not too fast I don't want to crash?" I nod as we continue on our short date a few times I flash him my wet panties to make him hard so I can grope his bulge. I tease him by lick my lips waiting to wrap them around his cock every time I give him a feel. D tries to stall making us look around the gift shop. He then picks up a mummy in a plastic coffin. It has a secret compartment acting like a storage space for some gummy candies. After buy it I put a gummy between my lips and kiss D. Swirling the gummy around our mouths I make sure he doesn't eat it until I pull away.

I love his dazed flustered look every time we have a long kiss. I can tell some times when he's like this he doesn't know what he's fully doing. Much like how he's finishing the candy right now. With my arm around his waist we head outside and into his van. Once inside D calms himself and we get going. Once at a good distance I whisper "Hey D remember that promise?" Lifting my top I show D that I'm not wearing a bra, which is normal for me. My sisters may have no problem with their tits but my cans make it hard for me to wear a bra and a shirt together. So my shirts work double duty to keep my girls covered and comfy. D shudders and tries to stop me but I pop out his erect foot long and slowly glide my girls along his shaft. Kissing his tip I say, "D don't worry about me just drive the lights green." Shaking D keeps driving but I can tell he won't last. D pulls to the shoulder begging "Lee please no more I can't I'm going to orgasm please this is..."

Feeling his cock twitch I squeeze him at the base to say sternly "No mister you stay strong. I didn't fall in love with you cause you were weak D. I care for you cause of your strong heart now you harden your balls and drive us home. I want you to get that lap dance. And I know you want to see the outfit I have waiting just for the special moment. Do it for me ok Edd." Giving his tip a soft kiss I bat my eye at D and he gulps. Putting the van into gear he drives but tries his best to stay sane. I feed he words of encouragement even while stroking and licking his cock with my jugs. Looking up I smirk with his cock in my mouth as we pulling into the trailer park. Letting go of his cock with a loud slurping pop I fix my shirt to give D a kiss to the cheek. I say, "Come on big guy put your snake away and let me give you a show you'll drop dead over." Pulling D into the trailer after he put his cock away I noticed his fly is still open. Which I use to reach in and stroke his shaft while we walk. D shakes as I play with his cock and once inside I fish his cock out and stroke him the rest of the way.

Getting up to my room I close the blinds and take a box from under my bed. Playing some soft but creepy music I tell D to wait on my bed. Going into the hallway I change fast while making sure D stays in place by peaking into the room. I honestly hate seeing his cock slightly go limp as he waits. I really liked the movie costume I'm wearing cause it freaked May out when we first watched it. May never liked horror preferring the more comic and space kind of movies over the good gory stuff. I smirk as I start to laugh as I reenter my bedroom to see Ds look of fear. I say "Well looky hear I guess tonight's kill of the evening is a nerd." Strutting up while lazily swinging my fake butchers knife I stop putting up my leg next to D. Still shaking in place D gulps as I lick my lips. I say "Hey handsome the names Charlie the good girl doll. So I'm not very good cause I like to kill... 'Flashing him my fake knife to lick it slowly.' But I want to be good. How about you show me that you won't turn me in. And this good girl will dance for you."

D gulps to look me over I made sure to add a few drops of fake blood to my face to add to my pigtailed killer look. The tight overalls and shirt making my tits really pop out in the boob window. D slowly slides off the bed until he's on his knees. Taking my leg he takes off my shoe and starts to message my foot. D whimpers to say, "I'm sorry to hear that you've been feeling so stressed Ms. Charlie. Maybe you can be good if you don't kill every guy that flirts or buys your dolls." I smirk to say "Oh someone wants to change my evil ways huh? Well mister I like the whimpering type and you just earned a pass. But first loose all your clothes or I'll punish you." D gulps to strip naked as I also tell him to lay flap on the floor. Looking down at him I stay in character saying "Good boys are hard to come by but maybe I'll stay a good girl if you stay loyal got it." D nods and I start my tease shake my body and squatting so that my covered pussy is rubbing right against his nose.

Popping open my overalls I slowly slide them off showing D that I'm wearing nothing under them. Tossing the short-stripped shirt to the side as well I squat down. With my dripping pussy just a tongue lick away I ask "Am I a good girl my scared little nerd?" He nods his head as I ask, "Do you want me to play with that meaty cock of yours? Do you want to enjoy stuffing my plastic belly with your warm sticky seed?" D nods to slowly lean forward but I stop him with a finger to his nose. I whisper "No need for that you scaredy cat remember this is for you." Smirking I drop my tits right down allowing his cock to sprout right from between my tits. Giving his tip a soft kiss I smile wide to once against wrap my lips around his cock. D moans and bucks his hips hard I can tell from his moans that he really needs to cum. So even as he grabs my head I let him go as hard as he can. In a hard thrust D cums but again his volume is something else.

With my cheeks bursting almost as if I have two jawbreakers in my mouth. I have to pull Ds cock from my mouth. As he continues to fire I feel some cum land in my hair. Swallowing some I jerk him off with my tits really squeezing him as I say, "Yes baby keep cumming let it all out. Sorry for blue balling you for so long just let it out. Let your loving Lee make it all better." I kiss his still spurting cock not caring that his cum is all over my face and tits. Pulling away I slap his cock against my tongue as his final shots leave his now soft cock. Looking a D he is softly snoozing. I made him hold it so long that he came enough to pass out. Licking myself clean I pulling him onto the bed and we cuddle until the girls get back. Like usual D sleeps with his head between my tits and his soft cock pushed right against my pussy. I know one day when we finally pop his cherry he's going to love waking up with his morning wood inside our pussies.

 **Marie's View**

Once again Lee had too much fun with Muffin causing him to look exhausted. Muffin blushed as he gave Lee a kiss saying he had fun being her 'good guy'. Lee didn't tell us why he said that but then again Lee hardly tells us about things she do. Still today is my turn with my Muffin and that means I get to find out what his surprise is for me. I tried stroking him through his pants and even grinding his cock to get him to tell me. But all he told me was it involved my favorite pass time. As we pull into the parking lot I still can't believe my Muffin got us tickets to the Back Breakers trilogy playing at the movies. I love wrestling and pro fighting. I remember that time Muffin dressed up like a wrestler for another one of short dumbs stupid ideas. I wonder if I can get him to dress like that for some rough roleplaying later. As we get into he movies Muffin gets us mini pretzels with cheese, popcorn with cheese, and smooth cherry ice sodas.

The seats are pretty weird they have an open space between the lower back and your butt for some reason. I take the isle seat while Muffin sits in the row seat. I ask "So Muffin ready to see some prime actions?" Muffin nods to say, "Well I'm not much for a wrestler knowledge wise but the drama they show is more entertaining as apposed to some other shows on TV." I shake my head leave it to my Muffin to work big words into a sentence that simple says he finds it better then normal trash TV. As the movie previews starts I curse feeling my phone drop out of my back pocket. Muffin quickly goes over the seats to get it. But I get a naughty idea. Pushing my ass back into the space a little more until it's squeezing my cheeks together. Showing off just how tight my buns are is a little fetish I have at the gym I crash at.

Some of the more buff guys can't stop staring once I start squatting. I even bounce my ass a little more just to see if they pop a boner. And yes I compared bulges an well none of those dudes can give my Muffin a run for his money. Looking over my shoulder Muffin finds my phone but as he looks up he sees my butt. Smirking I act innocent by asking, "Muffin are you peeping on me? How sweet of you to notice how tight my ass is." Flexing my butt I raise one cheek while lowering the other a few times to see my Muffin blush and stammer. Smirking I think 'Glad I wore my tighter green shorts today. I wonder if he can see the outline to my thong. Oh better idea.' Flexing once more I let the strings to my thong pop up from my shorts showing just how tight my thong is. Muffin gulps as his eyes fix on my ass and I whisper "Climb back over after you give my buns a good rub will you Muffin my ass is still sore from my gym workout yesterday."

Seeing Muffin do as I ask his hands sink right into my shorts. Feeling his hands cup both cheeks to squeeze and rub is so good. I bite my lip as I grind my ass into his hands. I can feeling his soft gasps run across my neck as he squeezes my ass more. I whisper "Muffin push your finger against my pussy." Feeling his finger lightly glaze my twitching lips I loose it. Shaking hard in the seat I grind my ass down to exhale a loud breath as I cream in Muffins hands and in my shorts. Shaking my head after saying a soft curse I tell Muffin to slowly pull his hands from my shorts. Popping open my shorts to air dry I tell Muffin to climb back over so we can watch the movies.

Muffin sits next to me as I kiss him on the cheek to lift the armrest between us. Snuggling close to him I wrap his arms around me. I put his right arm behind me and slip it down into my shorts so he can hold my ass. While I put his left hand on my thigh. Kissing his cheek through the whole movie I lighting stroke his cock from inside his pants. I flex my ass so that he knows when I want him to squeeze and pinch my ass. Resting my head onto his shoulder I enjoy the movie. While giving him as kiss or little love nip every time he makes me moan a little. As the second movie ends we share a long and very hot kiss. Oh my Muffin knows how to make a girl wet. I just hope the wet spot in my shorts doesn't grow so big that he can feel it with his hand down my pants. Half way through the final movie Muffin has to go to the bathroom. I tell him this part is ok for him to go without missing anything important.

Muffin isn't gone for more then a minute before some jerk starts to hit on me. He tries some cheap lines like how me in a short crop top makes him feel frisky. I smirk to kick the guy in the balls hard making him winch and slump over. Still smirking I slap my ass while flashing him my thong to flip him off saying "Sorry limp dick my sweetheart is my type and from what I just kicked your not even half his size." The chump limps away and not long after Muffin comes back. With a mini pack of choco bits we finish the last movie. Driving me home Muffin smiles as he somehow managed to get me a cool poster of the trilogy movie. And I know just how to thank him for it. With it somewhat dark enough I push Muffin against the trailer. In a flash I have his pants and underwear and his ankles and giving him a hard blow. Sure the girls and me have given him a lot of blowjobs at this point. But Muffin hasn't had to face a real aggressive blowjob. Squeeze his shaft with one hand I stroke his balls with my other. All while suck and teasing his tip and head with hard sucks and sloppy licks. Seeing my Muffin sweat and go crossed eyed tells me that he can't think straight with how good I'm sucking.

Seeing him shake with his back completely pressed to the trailer I smile to go deep sucking him all the way to the base. Feeling Muffin twitch and thrust forward at my deep throat I have to pull away at the volume of his cum. He just can't stand it when we tease him. It makes him have some very strong single cumshots. With my cheeks puffed up I look at Muffin and he still cumming. Thinking fast I open my shorts and push them down. Jerking his cock I have him shoot the rest of his big messy load against my bare pussy. Gulping down what I was holding I kiss Muffin as I stroke him. Muffin moans as I rub his cock against my pussy as he claims down. Once finished I kiss his cheek to say "Lets get inside so you can sleep Muffin that last thing I want is for my man to fall asleep at the wheel." Fixing our pants as best I could well I pretty much just button his fly after I pulled up his pants and underwear. As for me I just pull back up my pants to enjoy the odd luke warm sensation my Muffins sperm gives my pussy and ass.

Once inside we lie down on the couch. Muffin asks "Marie I forgot to ask you but why did May seem sad when she left with Lee earlier?" I rub his head to answer "Well she wanted to go to this comic convention next week. But she doesn't have enough cash for a ticket. Or a good costume May really likes dressing up like Sci-Fi characters. But every time she tries the costumes look like a kid put them together with cheap leftover junk." I show Muffin Mays attempts at costumes for all our Halloweens and while I can't help but laugh Muffin sighs. Muffin says "Maybe I can ask her about it later." Before long Muffin and I go to sleep on the couch but not before I take off our pants and straddle him. I really like feeling his cock against my bare pussy.

 **May's View**

I'm sitting in the living room still groaning too. And eve though I get to hangout with DD today. It would have been so great if I had gotten tickets for the comic show. Hearing a knock at the door I open it to see a sweating DD. DD says "May oh good it took me that last few nights to find the right piece and put the write fabrics together but..." I stop him telling him to sit down while I get him some water. Putting the large bags on the floor I give DD some water and he calms down. Telling me how he knows I want to go to the comic show and he has a gift for me. Opening the bag I go wide eye seeing the manikin with the Sci-Fi costume sown together. But it's not any Sci-Fi costume it's kick ass battle bug agent Killa Wasp. The green tight body suite along with all the accessories makes the costume near perfect. Jumping for joy while squeezing DD in a big hug. Kissing him nice and deeply I pull away to look into his eyes as he blushes.

DD blushes to ask "Well agent Wasp care to take your dashing Rogue to jail?" Pulling away I open the other bag to see DD made a costume for himself. The costume is of Agent Wasp on off boyfriend the Rogue robot cowboy Sulfur. Aka the Dashing Robgue pretty lame nickname but he was a fan character. And everyone likes his counter personality to agent Wasp. Smiling we get into his van and we head to the show. I'm pretty much bouncing still but I can help it. I'm on the best date possible and I got a kick ass costume to go to the comic show with. As we get into the parking lot DD says I can change first even though I tell him we can change together. But like always DD is still a gentleman even though we want him to be more adventurous. After I change DD changes and we look pretty close to our comic book characters. DD smiles through the robot like helmet, as he also has to wear a robot like body that is painted to look like a cowboys outfit. I can also still smell the paint as he moves like Sulfur would from the comic.

DD ask "So Wasp dear ready to lose another bounty to me?" I smirk at him the bug like goggles making things looks pretty cool but not messing with my vision either. Walking the show floor we get a lot of people asking us to pose for pictures. One Anime cat girl even gives us a flier for the costume contest later. But I agree with DD we'll go watch but not enter. Sure dressing up is one thing but entering a contest is a whole other thing. Plus I want to see if I can find some stuff on my collectibles list. DD even says he wants to look at the prop section. But before that I want to get some comics. And hopefully get an autograph from the created of Sing the Soul Bro. He's a phantom slash zombie that sings for people that are wondering the world without knowing that they died. And he has a cool part of twin cat ghosts that sin with him. Smiling as we walk around more a lady behind a booth stops us. She's dressed like the cheshire cat if it was human.

Cheshire cat asks "Hey cool costumes can I ask which shop designed them?" DD says "Actually I designed them took me a while but I managed to get them done before three days." The girl was confused until DD showed her his phone with the small video notes he took for himself. As well as the supplies and junk he could find at the scrapyard to put out costumes together. I smile seeing how much love DD put into my costume. The Cheshire cats says "Here mister robot if you're looking to work in a professional shop. Hope you give us a call with a few of your other designs." Looking at the card I smile to hug DD as we continue to walk the show. DD managed to find the steampunk prop section and he just won't make up his mind. I finally got him to look at something else until he stopped and bought a steampunk gyro ball. Inside the moving rings are small balls that run the rings until they hit a hole to trap them in. Then they catch the other ring with an empty hole. The last ball drops into the center on the pan to make a soft pin sound. The rings slowly stop after but once you move the pan the gyro starts moving again.

Finally getting to the costume show I can't believe some people have the courage to go onstage with cardboard costumes. Still others looked really well made. And most of all a lot of the costumes are video game and recent zombie and werewolf TV heroes. I honestly was glad to see a mummy and a few anime characters. With the convention over DD and me head home. But so many people already on the road I asked DD if he could pull into the park nearby. So we could wait for the traffic to clear up. Climbing into the back I sit on the waterbed calling DD to sit with me. DD smiles as I hug him to say "Thanks DD I really had fun and can only think of this as a nice reward." Giggle I strip slowly to distract DD from noticing that I'm also strip him. Smiling at his blushing face I drop my bare ass onto his lap. DD moans as I squeeze his man meat between my cheeks. He maybe semi hard but man is DD a big boy where it really counts. Bouncing and giggle I kiss DD to feel his hands squeeze and stroke my hips.

Leaning back against him DD strokes my inner thighs as I grind and shake my ass from side to side. DD shivers to grab my tits and start really thrusts upward into my ass. I enough feeling his cock slide between my cheeks. His balls are so round that each time he thrusts they bounce against my pussy. With a mild suction like sound each time they pull away sends a shiver goes up my back. I think 'Oh DD how I wish we could do the really naughty monster right now. I'd love to feel you big twins hitting my ass full force'. DD kiss my neck snapping me back to feel him starting to twitch. Pulling away I jerk him off into a condom I've been saving. Lee and Marie told me that everything they tease him DD cums hard. Cupping his balls I feel his cum churn in his big hanging twins. Sucking him a little he goes off in no time. His large shots of cum spills into the condom filling it with each gooey shot. I shudder at idea of letting him loose and taking a mini bath in his cum. And yea I use my mouth while looking right into his eyes to kiss along his cock to help ease his orgasm.

Stroking him long and slow DD fills the condom until he goes soft again. And even then while he was still twitching a little some cum dripped out. He filled the condom so much that it almost looks like it'll pop from me just taking it off. Slipping off the condom I kiss his cheek to then push DD backwards. Tugging off his shirt I throw my off too to lie on top of him. Lying back on the waterbed with him I snuggle but not before locking the doors with the keys auto lock. While also sliding down the shade blockers for the windows too. Setting my phone to wake us up at six I just hope DD doesn't mind sleeping out in his car for the night. But still I'm sure he'll sleep will especially cause my ass is his cock pillow again. Feeling his soft breath and his arms wrapped around me again as we sleep on our sides. I can't help but grind his cock softly to feel the heat off his semi hard cock against my pussy. I shiver to think 'Oh DD I love you too.'

 **Smiles; This looks like a good spot to end on and oh you'll will have to wait the next chapter to see some really sexy fun. Still everyone tell us who do you want Double D to lost his V-card too first. Place your votes in a review and we might consider you pick. So leave a review and check out our other stuff if you feel like it. So like always WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; You ok I mean I can do the update if you need more sleep.**

 **Jester; Don't worry soon I'll be getting a new job. For now lets move on. Hey everyone big news this week is my birthday as well as my brothers. His was yesterday and as a nice little added birthday gift I'm updating two fics because he often reads my stuff. The other news is that this week I'll be posting various one shots along with a one shot that I helped NeonPartyDude create. So be ready for when they drop. Also shout outs to everyone that has come to read the fic and yes again sorry for the long wait.**

 **Smiles; Ok well I'll handle the reviews. 3headed-dragon don't worry it's going to be very sexy. Random guest thanks for the likes. Slowlydead17 voted noted along with the others. LB97 hey the Kanker's have always been wild so don't go thinking this is a far stretch. Also thanks for the likes and your vote is noted. Deathreaper796 voted noted. Kojo208 THIS WAS NOT FILLER! I don't like fillers this was a solid series of steps to show the girls are removing Double D from his norm and accepting the girl's quirks. Random guest 2 spell check corrected when I typed it as Rolf. Novelwatch148 well damn thanks I mean I know there aren't many full lemon fics but thanks still. Keep moving forward no matter how much it hurts!**

 **Third person's View**

Todays marks the last two weeks of summer. With school close by the Kanker's hate the fact that soon their man will be away for all but important holidays an his monthly visits. Double D is already planning out his college stay. Even now he's planning what time and day he should do laundry. Sunbathing behind their trailer however the Kanker trio is trying to form a plan of what they should do with their remaining time. Lee lounging on a foldable chair in her red one-piece is stuck for once on ideas. May lying close by on her stomach in her blue two-piece can't think of anything either. Plus her bikinis bottom keeps riding up her ass giving her a mild wedgy. As for Marie she's lying on her side wearing a yellow tube top with a V bikini bottom is texting back and forth to Double D. Double D however is answering every five or so minutes as he's working on organizing and labeling everything he's taking with him.

Lee sits up with a focused look to say "Girls you know soon we're going to have to get jobs too. Or man can't be the only moneymaker in our future house. Pus we'll have to set examples for the little rug rats we have... Yeah I'm thinking a nice two floor home with a basement will be nice." May giggles to add "Plus a nice backyard with a garage and maybe a pool. Hey maybe we can move to a place that's close to the ocean." Marie says, "But not too close then it'll be a waste of money to have a pool. Better yet lets find a place that has all the seasons. Sure living here in Peach Creek is nice. But I think our kids will like a different setting." Lee agrees to wonder where they should start looking for work. Marie lifts her sunglasses to say, "Muffin says he has to leave by next week Thursday. The University wants to point out where he'll be staying and other stuff."

Lee looks at her sisters to say "Girls it's time." May looks to her oldest sister to ask "You sure Lee I mean DD has been great but he's about to make a big step in his future. Maybe we should..." Lee cuts her sister off to say "That's why we do it now. Last thing we need is some stuck up princess sticking her cunt in his face. Our man ain't going to feel anyone else's love tunnels but ours. So we get things ready and invite Double Dip over and run him through the Kanker pussy gauntlet." Marie grins to say "We can't do it here mom will flip. So why don't we use that crazy puzzle house like we did before?" Lee nods to say "Ok lets get dressed and take everything we need to get the place cozy for later. Marie make sure D doesn't come to our place until we call him." Marie doing a few text acrobatics convinces Double D to not visit due to him having to focus of packing. And with that the girls move to set their love plan in motion.

Exhaling a drag of smoke Jeremiah, Timothy, and their music guru friend Jacob listen as Double D plays a keytar solo. Jacob claps at the end of the solo to say, "I honestly can see you're going places try making a few solo tracks Edd. But you'll need more instruments under your belt. Try a few lessons on the base and drums to help push things if you really want to stay solo." Double D says "Well I was thinking of programing some robotic aids if needed." Timothy flexes his arms to say "I've got some spare parts in the back if you need them Edd. Plus Jeremiah the tool monkey here is more then willing to help." Jeremiah exhales to say, "He's been helping my sisters and has actually made my mom smile. It's only natural I feel like I owe him that much and how are you calling a tool monkey grease monkey." Jacob says sure as the two friends laugh Timothy says, "Naw he's just he's just gone soft on us guy. Looks like the prison reform programs work." As the trio bickers back and forth Double D shakes his head with a smile at how similar their dynamic is compared to his two friends. Double D thanks Jacob for his music input and his comments of Double Ds music sheets.

As he drives home Double D parks his car to look at a new text. Smiling that it's from Marie Double D reads that she wants him to meet her at the old mansion. Double D gulps thinking of the last time he was at the creepy and dusty place. Still Marie wants to explore it and so Double D agrees to meet her there tomorrow. Getting inside Double D smiles to see his mother. Ms. Norton says, "Oh Eddward I wish you didn't have to go sweetheart. But I'm so proud of you. When your father and I took the tour of that university it simply took my breath away. I know you'll become a great scientist with their help." Double D smiles thanking his mom and also his friends knowing he's going to be a great scientist. With a musical base alter ego.

Walking slowly to the old mansion Double D gulps not knowing what to expect. Marie told him to dress in just shorts and a loose tank top. She made it clear he was not allowed to wear underwear. Double D gets to the door but stops to look around making sure no one sees him. Double D knocks a few times to hear the signature Kanker laughter from the other side. On the door opening Double D's jaw drops to the floor and his pants instantly form a tent. No short then twenty minutes before Double D reached the door the trio of sisters finish setting things up in the old place. Putting up small pictures of themselves in sex positions or with a toy in hand. As well as a few pictures of them in various outfits. The girls hope that with his keen eyes Double D will imprint on the pictures and remember them for later. Due to each having further hints at the how each sister likes to get freaky.

With the bedroom all set each sister teams up to eat out one sister. Lee and May working together first on Marie getting her dripping and close to cumming. With shaky legs Marie gets off the couch for May to instantly take her place. In no time as well the combined tongue work of her sisters gets May very close to cumming. But once both her sisters tongues leave her drooling tunnel May grunts to switch with Lee. Lee right away on spreading her legs curses at how good her sisters are. Both younger Kanker's reach up to fondle their sisters big tits. Mays hand work more at cupping and squeezing her sisters breast. While Marie pinches and takes hard gropes at her sisters breast. Both different in their approach but the two contrasting actions pushing Lee very fast to the edge. Lee groans to say "Fuck girls I have to say eating each other out just reminded me we're technically doing incest right now."

Marie says, "So what we need to get ready for the lovable stud that's coming to fuck us." May giggles to say, "Yeah our Boo is a hung stud alright. So it's only fair we get each other evenly wet to help him fuck us." With that the girls hear the knock at the front door making both younger sisters pull their tongues away. Lee hands her sisters purple colored tight edible thongs. With all three feeling their twitching pussy and juices leaking down the middle of both their legs. They know the thongs will be nice and moist for when Double D eats them up. The Kanker sisters strut to the door making sure to squeeze their thighs together to make the thongs even wetter. Marie asks "Lee did you put some fruit jelly onto your pussy?" May says "She did I can taste peaches right now too." Lee's smiles to answer, "No actually you two are just really good at eating pussy." May giggles to say "Well who better to know what buttons to push then us. No one is better at showing sisterly love then a Kanker."

As the trio stops at the door each sister helps the other add a little extra layer of wetness to their inner thigh. Groping each other's ass or mildly fingering the other from behind. Doing so by reaching under their sister's ass while pushing apart that sister's ass while they finger each other. Moaning into the lips the three pull their hands from each other as their legs tremble and look ready to give out. Giving each other a short but loving kiss the sisters giggle nodding at one another that they're ready.

Once the door opens the three sisters smile from ear to ear at seeing Double Ds jaw hang open. Lee resting against the door with a sultry voice says "Hey their hot stuff your girlfriends made you a special going away present. It's three sexy Kanker's and one big stud muffin." Double D gulps as Marie reaches forward to unbutton his fly letting his cock free in the open doorway. All three Kanker's grope and lightly finger themselves to pull Double D into the house. Each taking hold of his cock with their pussy juiced covered hand to guild him into the large entrance room. Lee closes the door flashing her ass to anyone passing by before she butt bumps the door shut. Lee smiles to say "Girls our man won't be home for a while so we must giving him a going away to remember. And as a warning that his cock isn't allowed to meet any skanks pussy." Marie says "Sure thing sis a little family bonding is what we Kanker's do best." Marie and May places Double Ds hands to either of their asses as they kiss up and down his neck and face.

May giggles as Double D squeezes her ass while Marie frenches him. May says, "You're right Lee it's time our boyfriend fucks our brains out." Piece by piece the sisters take off his clothes while kissing Double D deeply. Or stroking his cock while another rubs their tits across his back or chest. The hormone fueled kissing fest ends when Lee pulls Double D to a window. Forcing him to his knees Lee has Double D eat her pussy while she pushes her bare tits against the dirty window glass. Lee loves public sex videos. But to her it's not about getting caught. Just the idea of fucking in public with people so close to finding out gets her off. She doesn't want people to know she's fucking in public just the thrill of getting caught is enough for her. Double D once again showing his skills by tending to Lees pussy. Stroking her thighs while softly cupping the under side of her ass to give both cheeks a squeeze. Lee smirks as Double D moans into her pussy as he chews her juice-covered thong.

Lee shudders feeling how close she is to cumming while her hardened nipples skid across the glass. She moans it just adds to the thrill of her public display. Lee peaks out the window seeing the empty street. But she pictures a mob of guys snapping pictures and pointing to her big jugs as they push against the glass. She smirks seeing a grumpy Eddy saying Lee is just a whore. To have some random guy punch him and telling him to fuck off. Lee caught up in her fantasy pulls her chest back as she hears a car coming down the street. But due to her sharp move Lee makes Double D angle his tongue and hitting the right button. Forcing her to squat forward once more showing off her tits for the outside world. But her face too is almost revealed to the outside world. With her heavy breathing fogging the glass Lee spills her juices all over Double D's face. Drinking and licking Lee clean Double D's eyes travel upward expecting to see Lee's eyes looking at him. But instead he sees her face close to the open window with her tits on full display.

Double D pulls Lee from the window to check to make sure no one saw her. But as soon as her turns Double D gets blind-sided by May. As she jumps to push her ass into his face. Surprised and trying not to fall Marie quickly helps steer Double D to the stairs. Fixing their fall May lands on the stairs her hands along with Marie support softening the landing. But no more then seconds from freeing his face from Mays large ass Lee pushes his face right back in between them. Making Double D eat her thong as well as eat out her sisters pussy. May moans her tongue hanging from her mouth in joy at feeling Double D eat her pussy. Double D knowing May enjoys having her ass played with takes long licks. From the very top of Mays cheeks to the very edge of her ass crack. Lee smirks to take hold of Double Ds hand. To lift and land a loud slap across Mays ass. May yelps in excitement telling Double D to hit her ass again. And thus Double D multitasks not only eating Mays pussy but also squeezing and spanking both sides of her ass.

But much like Lee May doesn't last long and in a loud scream clenches her ass around Double D's face. As the two sisters watch Double D's face get sprayed with juices. Lee pats her sisters ass to say "May ease up already we know your a PAWG but doesn't mean you can use it to kill our boyfriend." With her ass twitching May lets go of Double D's face to ask what Lee just called her means. As Double D cleans his face he also is confused by the slang word. Marie strokes Double Ds cock to answer, "A PAWG May is you a PHAT ASS WHITE GIRL. I mean not every girl has a naturally big ass like yours. Plus even Lee's naturally big tits turns heads some calling them fake. But just remember Muffin just like you we still have a few more years to finish growing. Just imagine how good we'll look then and after we have your kids." Double D gulps loudly to shake in both lust and amazement at just visioning the girls getting much larger assets.

Marie takes hold of Double Ds cock squeezing it as she literally sucks face with him. Moaning into his mouth Marie pulls Double D up the stairs. While Lee and May follow close behind wondering how Marie plans to cum. But to their shock Marie says "Sorry girls I don't want to cum from Muffins tongue. I want to soak his cock with my juices instead." Inside the mildly cleaned room Marie positions herself in front of the bed. Spreading her legs Marie bends over to wiggle her ass at Double D. Lee and May comes up behind Double D while either cupping and fondling his balls. Or stroking and squeezing his shaft at the sight of Marie's drooling pussy. Lee says "This is the big moment stud you commit to us fully and we'll commit to you. Just walk over to that bed and fuck our sister and we'll all love each other till death do us part."

Both sisters give Double D a kiss to the cheek to move away. Watching as if he is outside his own body Double D walks forward to take hold of Maries hips. Marie throws back her ass smacking it against Double D's cock. Marie says "Fuck me hard Muffin make my pussy squirt all over your hard cock." Double D gulps from all he knows about Marie her attitude and from the pictures he glimpsed on the wall up the stairs. Marie doesn't do gentle loving so as Double D lines up his cock he slams as much as he can into her in one thrust. Marie's eyes bugle forward as her body jolts forward as Double D fucks her onto the bed. Marie pulling at the sheets smirk with glee that her man saw the hints and is now fucking her hard. As his pelvis meets Marie's ass Marie grunts to throw back her ass even harder. Using her tight strong core muscles to flex and show all the lust she's stored up just for him.

May and Lee come along side Double D both kissing his neck and groping his balls at just the right spots. May feels the churning of his balls knowing full well Double D's about to cum hard. Lee whispers, "Talk dirty to her D make her feel and hear how much you want to fuck her." Double D gulps feeling his orgasm ready to release right that second. Gripping Marie's side's harder Double grunts to say, "Marie your vagina feels wondrous! I can't describe properly the pressure it brings me in our blissful state!" Marie grins to pull herself forward until all but Double D's tip remains in her. And just as swiftly throws back her ass in a loud bed shaking smack. May and Lee look on as Double D moans to the ceiling and Marie goes crossed eyed with a goofy grin as they cum. May and Lee watch as cum leaves Double Ds shaft is such volume that the excess along with Marie's juices spill down onto the bed.

May crawls close to the two's joint sexes while Lee holds Double D from behind. Taking hold of his cock at the base Lee eases Double D out half way. Allowing more cum to spill out to both their surprise. Lee kisses Double D's neck letting him cool off to ask "Hey May you want the tap or the tunnel?" May giggles to answer tunnel and Lee pulls Double D from Marie. Both separating with a loud wet pop May flips Marie onto her back and starts to eat out her sister. While Lee strokes Double D's cock making his left over cum pool into her mouth. Lee sucks Double D clean, as does May to Marie's pussy. Lee lies on her back to say, "Come here Double Dip and get your second helping of Kanker pussy."

Double D gives Lee a soft smile and romantically you could see hearts form in his eyes. With her legs spread Double D effortlessly splits her pussy as he slides his cock into her. Lee groans a loud curse as Double D bottoms out in her. Lee holds Double D's face between her tits loving that he's taking some hints. Licking Lee's tits Double D continues to fuck her hard with each thrust Lee can feel his balls slap her ass. Lee moans to stroke Double D's hair telling him to take longer strokes. Following her request Double D changes his pattern and Lee moans even deeper. Turns out Lee's the romantic slow type. With each thrust Double D makes sure to drag out his pull back. And once he thrusts back into her makes sure he grinds their crotches together. Lee smiles ear to ear as she moans feeling her pussy slowly and romantically be worked to fix to Double D's size. Double D gives Lee's nipples each as much attention as he can. Licking or softly nipping at either one while his hands cup and massage both breasts as best he can. But his hands prove to be unable to handle her cup size as some always spills out of his grip.

Lee pushes her head back into the pillow and groans as she bites her lip. She doesn't want to cum until he does she wants and told her sisters. That when they fuck Double D to cum with him making it add to the pleasure. Double D changes positions in a squatting position Lee's legs are locked onto Double Ds thighs while he holds her knees. Marie and May come along side him both giggle and smiling as their man fucks their older sister. Lee pulls her legs closer to her chest making more of her ass go under Double D and freeing his hands. Plus changing his thrusts into more of a downward slam. May right away kisses Double D but she squeals in his mouth feeling him finger her pussy. Marie sees and is also caught by surprised as Double D reaches for her pussy. But just an inch out of range Marie comes closer to allow her pussy to get fingered too.

Marie moans to say "Yeeeah that the stuff we like Muffin. Play with our pussies while you fuck out big sis." Marie squeezes her tits as Double D leaves kissing May to kiss her. May giggles to say "Oh yeah fuck her good DD! Make her pussy cum really hard on your cock." Back and forward Lee watches as Double D fucks her while finger, groping, or kissing her sisters. Soon all three are bunched together doing it all while he continues to fuck her. Lee not able to hold back moans "FUCK I'M CUMMING!" Double D pulls away from Marie and May to spread Lee's legs wide and kiss her with as much passion as he can. Lee's eyes twitch to roll into her head, as she tastes the loving passion Double D kisses her with. All the while she's cumming her pussy is being flooded with Double D's sperm. To the point that a spurt of cum shots out from their joint sexes.

May giggles calling the sight romantic while Marie licks her lips wonder if Double D can do the same but fucking someone harder. May separates the two an once more she licks clean a cum filled pussy. While Marie sucks Double D clean loving the taste of her sisters peach flavored pussy juice on Double D's cock. Double D moans saying "Am I in sex heaven?" Before anyone could answer him May jumps onto of Double D plunging his cock into her pussy. May screams at the shock of feeling all his cock work its way into her. But once their pelvises meet May starts to ride Double D. With her tits bouncing back and forth May says, "Don't worry DD we won't always ask you to be on top. So just relax and enjoy the Kanker ride!" May moans as Lee and Marie come up behind her to start playing with her ass. May squeaks to shake her hips as her sisters give her love nips to then go straight to cupping and licking either cheek.

May moans happily bouncing slightly faster as Marie crawls to Double Ds head. While Lee fingers May's ass and plays with Double Ds balls. Double D gulps to say "Marie may I have more of your pussy." May giggles while Marie says, "You read my mind Muffin." Marie pretty much drops her ass onto Double D's face as his mouth sucks and works her mound. Marie moans and kisses her sister as Double D tends to them both. Lee guides Double D's hands to the right spots on May's ass all while she fingers herself. Taking in the grand sight of their man working his big pipe into May's pussy. Lee thinks 'Our family is official now girls and it's so hot to think how far we'll go.'

Marie goes on the attack feeling Double D moan heavily into her pussy. She knows he's about to pop so she goes after May's tits. May squeals again as Marie sucks on her tits. Marie says, "Damn May your tits taste pretty good." Before May can answer Marie takes hold of her sisters shoulders and slams her down onto Double D's cock. Lee smiles as May and Double D cum in a nice big mess much like hers and Marie's orgasms. Lee bites her lip to push one of May's cheeks to the side as she continues to finger herself. Watching with intense pleasure as Double D floods May's pussy with his cum. Lee says as she licks her lips "That's it May take all his warm cum." Marie rolls to two apart to go right after May scooping and licking her pussy clean. While Lee slowly takes to licking Double D clean. Double D looking into Lee's visible eye as she enjoys him watching her lovingly clean him. With a long lick to his length Lee smiles as May comes down from her high.

May says, "I love you DD." Double D blushes to say "I love you too May." Lee and Marie pull Double D to them showing their new position. The two are sandwiched together one on top the other. Lee says, "We're not done by a long shot Double Dip." Marie says "Yeah you're not done fucking us just yet Muffin. Now come over here and enjoy your Kanker sandwich." Double D gulps as he pushes his cock between the two Kanker's. Both right away squeezing him and making his cock once more be coated in pussy juices. May comes along side him as he fucks her sisters to say, "We're going to be a nice loving family that fucks everyday because of you DD. So try to remember what we like most ok." With a sweet and long kiss Double D doesn't know how long he lasts but he cums pretty hard again. May sees and she takes hold of his cock to make him coat both her sisters bare pussies with their mans cum.

May jerks Double D off making sure to give both her sisters and even coating. She even goes so far as to use Double D's tip to push a little cum back into their pussies. Both sisters are grateful for this as show by their sultry moans. Once again Marie is getting fucked from behind with both her sisters flanking her. But this time all three are lined up ass to ass. Due to Double D fingering the other two while he fucks Marie. Double D grunt saying, "Girls I'm going to ejaculate soon." Marie moans loud as Double D stops fingering her sisters and tugs her nipples from behind. Smiling widely Marie screams as Double D floods her pussy again. Dropping to his back even before he finishes cumming the trio of sisters clamor to his cock. Once against May drinking straight from Marie's pussy while her sisters tend to Double D's cock or balls. As their slurping and sucking fill the room Double D's senses are awash with nothing but the ecstasy of sex.

Once more the Kankers go on the attack May with her ass to Double D as he lies on his back. With Marie on her left flank and Lee on her right all three sandwich Double Ds cock between their ass. The trio of sisters giggle and moan as Double D's face contorts to a content smile as their ass job pushes him to cum again. The sisters working as a team to drag out his orgasm and coat their cheeks with as much cum as they can. May says "DD we're going to miss you while you're away." Marie adds, "So we're going to fill you head with so much wet dream material that you'll always come back for some quality Kanker loving." Lee adds in by saying "D we all fell in love with you the moment you committed to help us. And you agreed to put some nice rings on our fingers. So the least we can do for our man and future baby daddy is always keep him well fucked and his balls drained an stress free."

Double D gulps at the sisters to say, "I feel the same about you three..." And with that the girls continue to please Double D. With her sisters asses licked clean by May and her own wiped clean by her own hands. May takes to grinding her ass all over Ds face while Marie reverse cowgirls him. Lee sitting on the side once more enjoying the view of it all. A short while later they change again. With Double D fucking Lee from behind as May and Marie squeeze his head between their tits. Double D soon finds himself on his back on the floor. This time May reverse cowgirling his cock while Marie rides his face. But as Lee takes to watching again Marie helps her sister by eating her pussy a little.

Lee moaning the whole time as she fingers herself and plays with one of her tits. With another orgasm released Double D has Lee on her back as May puts her ass to her big sisters face to eat out her pussy. Marie this time bumping and grinding against May's ass as she helps Lee by fingering May's pussy. Lee all the while moans enjoying the blinding bliss of the constant fucking. Now on the beds edge Double D gulps as his pelvis feels like pudding as all three Kanker's give him a boob job. The image of Lee in the center with May on the left and Marie on the right all stroking their tits along his cock forever imbedded into his mind.

In a mild orgasm the sisters moan as Double D cums all over their tits. Licking their lips the sisters swap cum and kisses with each other for a little while. Pushing Double D back onto the bed Lee takes the final ride as May and Marie are too tired. But not tired enough not to finger themselves as Lee rides their man. Double D asks, "Girls how long have we been have sex? Not that I am one to complain about the wonderful exchange of love we share but still?" May sighs as she cums a little to say "Yeah I'm still horny for more but I'm too tired." Marie says "Me too sis I can't stop thinking about Muffins warm cock in my pussy. But I'm so tired right now." As Lee's tits bounces in her face she says, "It's our hormones girls. Our stud of a man here has our bodies wanting to make babies. But don't worry D we put those special egg stoppers in our pussies. Sure it sucks that we can't make you a dad right now. But with how much our bodies love each other. And how hard they're working to keep up with each other. It's proof that you are the man of our dreams."

Double D gulps as May and Marie snuggle up to him as Lee leans forward for them to have a four way kiss. Feeling his tongue be conquered as his body stained with their juices Double D cums again. As he moans he says, "I can wait a little longer to be a father girls. But please not so much sexual loving next time please. I can't feel my legs..." The girls giggle and snicker as Double D cums inside Lee finishing off their daylong marathon sex spree. With Double D home in his own bed with the help of his girlfriends the trio of sisters also return home. But as they do the girls remember they forgot to leave Double D another pussy juice covered jawbreaker. Along with some cum bottle to fill but they shrug thinking he needs to recharge. Remembering to do it tomorrow the girls get home to find their mom sitting at the kitchen table. Mom Kanker says "Girls we're moving." The trio screams demanding to know why. Mom Kanker however shows the sister the letter with the big red letters of an eviction notice. The girl's hearts drop they just spend the day making love to their future husband and now they might have to say goodbye to him forever.

 **Smiles; Yeah I just drop a bombshell of lemons along with a plot twist suck it! Well Jester came up with the twist and overall layout of this fic. I just gave it my own lemon filled punch. So like always peace off and WE'll HUG YOU LATER!**


End file.
